Nancy's Heart, the Greatest Mystery
by lightwarai
Summary: COMPLETE! When an unexpected visitor, Mick, comes to town, Nancy has to reevaluate her feelings, before she ruins her own wedding. Please R&R! N
1. Prologue

**This is the first Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys fic I've posted to this site, but definitely not the first I've ever written. I'm not completely sure where this story is going, but I have an idea. Please bear with me, writing mysteries are not my strong point, but I'll do my best.**

**I'm also assuming that readers already know the basic ND/HB stuff, like hair color, body build, height, basic character traits, stuff like that. Also, for those who don't know Mick Devlin, you need to read Nancy Drew Files #72-74 and for a bit more info, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mystery: Danger Down Under.**

**I hope you enjoy! Please read and review. I could use comments, suggestions, flaws pointed out, anything.**

**Thanks!**

Prologue

Mick Devlin's bright green eyes twinkled mischievously as his plane landed in Chicago. Right at six feet, three inches, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It'd been a long flight, after multiple layovers. Mick, originally from Australia, had decided it was time to surprise a friend which an unannounced visit.

But, not just any friend, he reminded himself. The girl who had captured his heart, the moment he met her in Switzerland just a few years ago. He gripped his carryon tighter, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

Mick had been traveling through Europe, when he met Nancy Drew, and her two best friends, Bess Marvin and George Fayne. They wound up spending the summer traveling through Europe together. And finding themselves knee deep in more than one mystery during the vacation.

Nancy Drew proved to be just as intelligent as she was beautiful. Reddish-blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, mesmerizing smile, passionate, spunky, and not afraid of a challenge, Mick couldn't help but ask for her hand in marriage.

He knew, of course, she had a boyfriend back home. But that didn't stop her from allowing him to kiss her, and from her returning his affection. But, in the end, she had turned him down, citing her family and friends and a huge move as the main reasons. But she didn't really mention the boyfriend.

Then, a year later, he had called her to Australia when one of his friends needed help. Nancy and George had flown in at his beckoning. And some friends of hers were there already, Frank and Joe Hardy. Mick had never met the brothers until then, but he could definitely see some chemistry between Nancy and Frank. But she still had that boyfriend.

Even after they had left again to go back home, Mick couldn't keep thoughts of Nancy out of his head. He longed to see her again, and to him, there was potential for a relationship that he was very much ready to pursue.

When the flight attendant finally gave the all-clear announcement, breaking Mick out of his thoughts, he stood up and stretched his muscular frame, running a hand through his blond hair. "Let the pursuit begin!" he announced to himself quietly, inadvertently drawing the curious glances of a few other passengers.

NDHB

**I hope this was satisfactory. I've got lots of ideas for this, and I'm not sure the exact path I'll take with it. But don't worry, there is going to be plenty of N/F romance. Mick is a great character and fun to write, but he's got nuthin' on Frank. Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Ch01 Married!

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! I've gotten the outline for this fic fairly worked out, and I PLAN on having a mystery in here.. just might take a while to get to.**

**I forgot earlier to mention this..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned who you will find in any of the books. (Nancy & company, Frank & company, Mick, etc…)**

**Again, thanks, and I really hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Nancy!"

Nancy Drew sat in the middle of her bedroom floor, in her dad's house, packing yet another box. Once wall was lined with boxes she had already packed, mostly clothes, books, and random items. At the moment, she was surrounded by pictures, some in frames, and some sitting in stacks.

Nancy smiled when she heard her name. "Up here, Hannah!"

Hannah Gruen, longtime housekeeper, friend, and closest thing to a mother Nancy had, walked into the bedroom. "Nancy, I just wanted to let you know I'm back." She set a bag down on Nancy's desk. "I picked up the extra packing tape and other items you asked for."

"Thank you so much, Hannah. I hope you and Joanna had a good time." Joanna Harper was one of Hannah's closest friends, and they met once a week for dinner and a movie, or play.

Hannah nodded. "We did. The play was wonderfully done. It was almost hard to remember this one was put on by high school kids." She turned to leave, then paused and glanced over her shoulder. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. I've almost finished that quilt I promised you."

Nancy grinned eagerly. "I can't wait to see it! I really appreciate all the help you've given me. I never realized how hard planning a wedding could be!"

Hannah chuckled as she headed back towards the stairs. "Just remember that when you have a daughter planning _her _wedding!"

Hannah Gruen had come to live with the Drews when Nancy was very young, nearly right after Nancy's mother had died. But Hannah had become like a mother to Nancy, and Nancy loved her right back.

"Right. Wedding. Hard." Nancy laughed. "But to feel like a princess and to be married… it's all worth it!"

There were three months left until the wedding, but she couldn't wait. She smiled as she thought about her fiancé. Tall, handsome, intelligent, fun, caring, and above all, he shared many of her same passions.

Nancy picked up a stack of pictures, staring at the faces on the top photo that stared back at her. Bess, George, and herself while in Greece. That had been taken the summer they traveled all over Europe together. That was the same summer that she had met Mick Devlin, an Australian who had accompanied them.

Nancy glanced at the second picture, and felt a flutter in her stomach. That photograph had been taken during one of their many trips to the beach in Switzerland. But this one showed herself and Mick, sitting close to each other in the sand as they poured over tour books, trying to decide what to do next. Nancy remembered that moment vividly, just as she remembered most of the times she spent with Mick.

She had thought she was over her school-girl crush on Mick Devlin, but she couldn't deny that she still harbored feelings towards him. At the time, she had been dating Ned Nickerson, but Mick nearly made her forget about him completely that summer. Even at this moment, so close to her own wedding, she couldn't bring herself to completely let go of those awful-wonderful feelings she felt towards Mick.

"Why am I thinking of him at a time like this?" Nancy admonished herself. "Enough of this packing, I need a break."

But just as she stood up and stretched, her cell phone rang. She plucked it off the floor where she had been sitting. Without even glancing at the caller ID, she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, you!" a deep, masculine voice answered, sending warm chills through her.

"Frank! You have perfect timing, I was just needed a break from packing." Nancy sat down on the edge of her bed and leaned back.

Frank laughed. "Well, then maybe you need a longer break. How about a visit from your favorite detective?"

"Frank Hardy, you know perfectly well that Sherlock Holmes is pure fiction," she teased. "Oh, you must mean that young detective guy, the one who somewhat resembles Mr. Holmes. What's his name? Something-Hardy?"

"You're just lucky I'm not there right now to make you pay for that little comment," he growled good-naturedly. Nancy didn't miss the laughter in his voice.

"I'm sorry, you know I can't resist teasing you. And I do miss you, a lot. When are you coming?" Nancy asked, glancing at the mess she had made in her bedroom.

"Soon, hopefully tomorrow if I can get the last project wrapped up." Frank sighed.

"That bad, huh?" Frank worked for the Bayport Technology Research Center, and more often than not, he had to work on a program that refused to cooperate. And on the side, he still helped his dad with his cases.

Frank shrugged, then laughed at himself. "Well, not bad, just not great. Every time I compile the program to run it, it shoots out error after error. And unfortunately, there is so much code, that it's really hard to narrow down the original error. They just play off of each other. Probably something stupid, like missing a semi-colon."

Nancy shook her head. "Frank, you are losing me."

"Sorry, Nan. I guess I should ask how you're doing at work?" Nancy had taken a job with the local River Heights newspaper, doing investigative reporting, much to Brenda Carlton's dismay.

"Not bad, I finished a few stories earlier in the week, and at the moment there's nothing new. Or big, rather. There are a few little things that Mr. Carlton wants his precious daughter to have." Nancy laughed. "Her pride has taken a hard hitting with me there, and she's trying to regain her father's approval."

Frank grinned. Brenda Carlton was notorious for snooping in on Nancy's stories. Back during high school and college, Brenda had nearly ruined many of Nancy's cases due to less-than-tactful snooping.

"Just don't completely offend the Carltons. Not if you value your reputation." Frank turned back to his computer. "I hate to do this, Nan, but I need to get back to this program if I'm going to have some time off."

"Well don't work too hard! Just call me when you get ready to leave so I'll know when to expect you. And just so you know, Dad is out of town again, but Hannah is here. She's been such a dear, helping me pack and helping with the wedding plans."

Frank smiled to himself, once again thankful that God had brought Hannah Gruen and the Drews together. He knew it was times like that that Nancy really missed her mother. "I'll see you soon. Love ya."

They hung up and Nancy couldn't help but feel her own smile widen in anticipation. It had taken them long enough to start dating in the first place. And now their long distance relationship was quickly getting tiresome. Both were ready to be married and start their new lives together.

"I'd better let Hannah know we're going to have company," Nancy said to herself, heading towards the stairs. "Hannah!"

NDHB

Frank stared at the phone in his hand, wondering how on earth he and Nancy had finally gotten their relationship right. Even after his breakup with Callie Shaw, and her breakup with Ned Nickerson, it had taken them a full year to admit any feelings to each other. It had taken a lot of pushing and prodding, particularly on Joe's part, to get them to that point.

Before he could dwell further on his recently-found fortune, there was a knock on his office door and Joe came running in, not waiting for an answer. "Frank!" Joe screeched to a halt when he saw the dopey look on Frank's face as continued to stare at the receiver he held.

"Ah, that must have been that Drew-girl on the phone again," Joe teased and punched his brother lightly on the arm. "Only she can give my brother, Mr. Down-to-Earth, such a goofy look." Joe took a seat on one of the chairs in the room.

Frank chuckled and rested the phone back in its cradle. "Yes, that was Nancy. And before you go all crazy and start teasing me more, I'm going to River Heights this weekend, so I won't be around to keep you out of trouble."

Joe feigned shock. "Me? Trouble? Surely you jest!"

Frank just shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You are the model citizen." Frank leaned back in his desk chair, once again ignoring the growing list of errors on his computer. "But anyway, what's so important that you couldn't wait for me to get home?"

Joe smiled and shrugged. "Remember that high-school coaching job I interviewed for earlier this year in Chicago?"

Frank nodded. "The position that would also require you to teach another subject?"

"Well, Mr. Wills called this morning, and I'd been on the phone with him nearly an hour or so. Turns out, they are going to start offering a new elective for students. It's a self-defense class, and they want me to teach it. That way, I can also coach."

Frank's eyes widened. "You mean..." he trailed off.

Joe nodded eagerly. "Starting in the fall, I'll be assistant football coach and teaching self-defense in Chicago!" He paused. "Well, actually, starting this summer. You know, football recruiting, camp, all that stuff."

Frank jumped up and hugged his brother, thumping him on the back. "Congrats, Joe!" He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "I'm really proud of you!"

Joe laughed. "What can I say? The old Hardy charm still works. I actually had suggested the class back during my first interview, and I wasn't sure if they were going to take me seriously."

Frank reached over and ruffled Joe's blond locks. "Are you sure you're ready for high-school kids? I mean, remember how you and Chet and Biff always got into trouble?"

"Aw, it'll be fine. I've been helping out with the football summer camps out here for Bayport High throughout college. And you know me." Joe flexed his biceps. "I've already seen, or done, anything that those kids might think of trying on me."

Frank shook his head. "So this means you'll be moving to Chicago pretty soon, right?"

Frank noticed the long pause as Joe shifted his weight. "Well," Joe hesitated. "I'm flying out Sunday. Monday morning I have an appointment to go over paperwork, policies, all the boring stuff. Tuesday, I'll be meeting with the coaches, athletic director, and a few of the players. I'll be there for a week."

Joe smiled, but it was forced. "Frank, I'll be honest. I'm a bit nervous. I'll be moving out there early in the summer, just a few months away. Things are starting to happen really fast."

Frank nodded solemnly. "But this is what you wanted, right? You still have a few days to back out." Frank suddenly smiled and winked at Joe. "And since when has the great Joe Hardy been afraid of a challenge?"

He knew coaching football was one of Joe's dreams. Having played all during high school and college, Joe had done exceedingly well. However, Mr. Wills had told Joe that if he wanted to coach at the high school level, he'd have to teach a second subject, since football, unlike English and Math, wasn't a full-year "class." Being the average student he was, Joe had reluctantly admitted that he probably was no longer a candidate for the position. A blow to Joe's ego.

Joe squared his shoulders. "Joe Hardy is not afraid of a challenge, because he has always had backup." He looked pointedly at Frank. "But now that you and Nan are getting married," Joe paused, not sure if he trusted himself to tell Frank exactly how he felt. He decided he didn't.

He forced a laugh. "You two are going to make a great team."

"The three of us will always make a great team," Frank replied seriously, his eyes searching Joe's face.

Desperately wanting to lighten the mood, Joe winked back at Frank. "That all depends. Once you guys are married, that's a team I don't want any part of, if you catch my drift."

He saw Frank blush, obviously understanding Joe's comment. "Get out of here!" Frank prodded his brother. "Don't you have some packing to do?"

Joe stopped in his tracks. "Oh… that reminds me. Frank, I need your help." He turned back towards Frank and gave him a pathetic look. "I don't have a clue what you are supposed to wear for signing papers and then for meeting football coaches!"

Frank laughed. "Challenge Number One. Joe's wardrobe."

**Alright, there ya go, official Chapter 1. Please review, comments, suggestions, and critiques are ALWAYS welcome. I wrote this, edited it, re-edited, and re-re-edited about a thousand times. Thanks so much!**


	3. Ch02 Was that Mick?

**As I was writing this, I realized that Mick is harder to write than I thought. Even in the books, he was so focused on Nancy, it's hard write his actions/reactions to other characters. But I'm doing my best, and taking some liberties with his character. For those who know Mick, I apologize if it's off. For those who don't, don't take this verbatim. :) Also, I apologize for any formatting issues. Some of the 'conversation breakers' and such aren't showing up, so I'm using other stuff to show that this is a new event or place or conversation or such.**

Chapter 2

Mick woke up the next morning with a headache. Being the son of a diplomat, he was used to traveling, and even more so since visiting anywhere from Australia always involved flying. But the long trip to the US, plus his excitement at seeing Nancy, really messed with him. Deciding he'd be better off just staying at one of the hotels rather than trying to drive to River Heights (since he wasn't too sure where he was headed, exactly), he crashed in the hotel bed just as soon as he checked in.

Now, showered, dressed, and in his rental car, Mick took off for River Heights. By the time he had gotten the rental, it was well past noon. But he knew he needed the extra sleep this morning, trying to knock off the jet-lag.

Mick glanced briefly at the directions he had jotted down, including home address for Nancy. He had about an hour drive ahead of him, and he hoped to clear his head of the jumbled thoughts.

He had been working out a plan in his mind, on how to surprise Nancy. And even now, with the excitement and anticipation building and the jet-lag slowly wearing off, he wasn't sure what he was going to do, much less say. They had parted on good terms, but it's been a while since they had last talked. But he knew her well enough to know that, if she still had feelings for him (and why shouldn't she?) she wouldn't deny them, when confronted.

He laughed at himself. "I'm not obsessed." He glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled determinedly at the sunglasses looking back at him. "I just know what I want."

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Mick glanced up as a waitress, probably about 19, her long brown hair falling gently over her shoulders, approached his table. The smile on her face told Mick he had her attention.

Mick flashed the waitress a smile, and the waitress's own smile grew wider. "Welcome to Main Street Java." She placed a menu on Mick's table. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Just some water for now, please, miss."

"The name's Erin, and you aren't from around here, are you?" Erin asked, interest sparking in her eyes.

Mick shrugged and laughed easily. "I guess my accent gave it away?"

Erin winked. "I know every cute face around here, and yours is one I would never forget!" she gushed.

Once he had arrived in River Heights, he stopped at a little café in downtown for food. It was a little restaurant, with a casual atmosphere and a laid-back look. The smell of coffee and pastries had greeted Mick when he walked in.

He smiled back at Erin, and ordered a sandwich, and actually trying not to flirt. Flirting was something he enjoyed, and came naturally. But right now, he just wanted food

As Erin walked away, with just a little extra bounce to her step, Mick's stomach grumbled. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Back home, it was still early morning. "Even my stomach is messed up," he muttered.

The door of the cafe opened, and three women walked in. Mick glanced in their direction reflexively. All three were chattering excitedly, their voices low. Mick looked back at the clock.

Then, like a lightning bolt, his eyes shot back to the trio, in shocked realization. He was staring at Nancy Drew, Bess Marvin, and George Fayne.

Normally not one to hesitate, Mick found his mouth felt like cotton and his cheeks flushed. He quickly glanced away, not wanting to confront them yet. Not here, in a place where they were comfortable and he was not. And not knowing Nancy's current "status," he wanted to be armed with more information before he approached her.

He heard the girls take a seat a few booths away from him. He sighed inwardly. He wasn't sure but Bess may have seen him. If he remembered right, she was always on the lookout for another "hunkster" and she so often repeated to him years ago.

Their voices grew louder, now that they were closer to him, and he could pick up on a few things that were said. As he waited for his food to arrive, he sat quietly, listening to what bits and pieces he could hear.

(_to the girls table_)

Bess squealed for the umpteenth time. "Married! I can't believe you are the first one of us! And Frank Hardy! Gosh, that still shocks me!"

Nancy giggled, something she seems to be doing more lately than ever, and poked her friend. "Bess! You were the first engaged! I'm just tying the knot before you." Nancy grinned. "As for Frank, be nice. It took us a long time before we felt that this was the right path for us."

George snorted. "You're not kidding! For two incredibly-intelligent people, you sure are dumb when it comes to relationships."

Bess sighed dramatically. "Not dumb, more like, careful, guarded, cautious." She smiled wistfully. "It's so romantic! Neither wanted to hurt the other after awful breakups, and in the end, they couldn't deny their own passionate feelings toward the other!"

Both girls laughed. "You are completely hopeless, Bess Marvin!"

Bess swatted her cousin. "Leave me alone! I can't believe I'm the only one who appreciates the trials of true love!"

(_Mick's table_)

"Wedding? Engaged?" Mick repeated slowly. He strained to listen closer, trying to figure out who was getting married.

A waiter brought Mick his food, and noticing his preoccupied look, turned and left, without saying a word.

Mick absently picked up the sandwich. Please, don't be Nancy, he wished silently. He could feel his heart pump faster as he listened.

(_Nancy's table_)

"So how about cooking? Cleaning? Are you ready for the domesticated part of married life, Nan?" Bess teased. She knew Nancy was more of an outdoorsy girl. Not as much as George, but definitely more so than herself.

Nancy laughed nervously. "Well… I've warned Frank that I'm not exactly Martha Stewart. I think that actually relieved him." Nancy tapped her glass of tea. "It's just going to be a lot of trial and error I think. I mean, I can clean, and I can cook basic stuff. I learned a lot from Hannah, but… well… I'm not the fastest learner."

George swirled her straw thoughtfully around her glass. "I think you'll be fine. Me, I'd be more concerned about the 100 factor."

Bess glanced at George with an amused look. "Nancy probably doesn't know what that is. She didn't grow up with Gramps lecturing all us grandkids about etiquette and manners and 'a woman's proper place.'"

Nancy looked quizzically at the cousins. "100?"

George leaned back in her chair. "Gramps always lectured us about being little ladies. His idea, and remember, he grew up in the south, deep south, where the wife was supposed to be barefoot and pregnant."

Bess snorted her obvious disapproval.

"Anyway, he would lecture us all the time about this. Aunt Vicki, however, would remind us that for a marriage to work, each spouse had to give 100 of everything. Time, work, effort, love, and so on." George smiled.

"And it's true. Our entire family holds that principle and so far, we've had no major issues." Bess looked at Nancy, her face so serious that Nancy almost shuddered. Bess placed her hand on Nancy's arm.

"Nan, we love you dearly, and we love Frank almost as much. We just want the best for you two. And if you ever need anything, to talk or to rant and you can't go to Frank, please remember us."

Nancy nodded. The serious look on her face and tone of her voice almost made her want to cry. A small lump formed in her throat. "I love you guys!"

George tapped her glass with her spoon. "Hear hear! After lunch, desserts are on me!"

Bess's face lit up, and the look that was so out of place quickly vanished. "You're on!"

(_back to Mick_)

Mick realized with a sinking heart that it was Nancy who was getting married.

Could it be that boyfriend? He realized he never got the guy's name. Nancy never mentioned his name, or any other details about him. Only that she had a boyfriend.

"But, in that case…" he trailed off. Surely, he still had a chance. They had shared much more than a little spark back in Europe, and she hardly mentioned the boyfriend that summer. Even in Australia, he knew they still shared something special.

And she wasn't married yet. He picked up his sandwich.

Nancy, Bess, and George rose from their seats, and after paying, left the café. He watched their retreating figures, and sat back, his confidence slowly coming back.

She wasn't married yet. He still had a chance. He made her forget about the boyfriend once before. It was years ago, but he knew he could do it again.

He still had a chance, because she wasn't married yet. He smiled. "Just you wait, Drew." He said aloud. You forgot about the boyfriend on two different trips, he thought. I'll win your heart back, full force, this time.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

George unlocked the doors to her car, but before getting in, she turned back to Nancy. "Do you want to head back home, or do you want to go somewhere else?"

Bess hugged Nancy. "I don't want her to go home! Oh, Nancy, once you are married and have moved, we're not going to be able to have all these great times together!"

Nancy smiled softly and hugged Bess back. "I'm just getting married. And it's not like I'm moving halfway around the world!"

"But it won't be the same!" came the tearful reply. "We can't go on our shopping trips anymore! Or have girls' night out! Or talk about boys!"

George chuckles. "How old are you, again, Bess? 16? 17?"

Nancy winked at George, still holding Bess. "Bess, you know I'll come visit! And besides, I'll be living so close to New York, you can come visit me, giving you a perfect excuse to go shopping in the Big Apple!"

Bess sniffled, fighting back more tears. "Yeah." She glanced up at Nancy. "You're right, as usual." Then she grinned. "Of course I'll have to come around Christmas, oooh! And of course every spring when they release the summer fashions."

George and Nancy laughed, exchanging knowing glances as Bess rambled on. Bess was still a shopping maniac.

"Bess, you might want to check your mascara," George pointed out dryly, referring to black smudging on Bess's face.

"Oh, my gosh!" Bess jumped in the passenger seat and began fumbling through her purse, after pulling down the vanity mirror. "How awful it would be if some gorgeous guy just happened to walk by right now!" She squeaked, pulling out a tissue and more mascara.

George shook her head and slipped into the driver's seat, and Nancy climbed in back.

Bess glanced in the mirror, catching Nancy's eye. "So how's the packing coming, Nan? You still have plenty of time before we move you into the new house."

Nancy's eyes shifted to the window, as George pulled into the street. "It's," she paused, remembered the photo. "It's coming."

George glanced warily at Nancy in the mirror. "Nancy?"

"I'm just going through a bunch of old photos right now. You know, memories."

Bess's eyes widened. "Of Ned? But I thought you two decided to be friends." After the breakup, they decided to be friends, not best friends, or close friends, but to at least keep in touch. They had shared so much together, that it was impossible to completely cut off ties with each other.

Nancy gave a half-grin. "Well, not really. More like pictures from our summer travels in Europe." She picked at some lint on her shirt. "More specifically-"

"Mick." Bess offered quietly.

"Didn't you and Mick decide to just be friends, also?" George asked, remembering her conversation with Nancy as they left Australia.

"We did, but unfortunately, seeing those pictures brought back old feelings with Mick." Nancy sighed. "He was always so persistent, and couldn't take no for an answer. Even after I told him about Ned."

Bess continued to sit quietly, her makeup perfected. Her mind raced. She was nearly positive she had seen Mick in the café, but, why would he be in River Heights?

The obvious answer, she realized, was Nancy. Bess knew the heart better than most. And she knew Mick was the type who would go to such lengths when it came to love. Was this even possible?

George glanced at her cousin, who was staring down at her hands. "Bess? You're alwfully quiet, completely unlike you. What's wrong?"

Bess shook her head. "Nothing's wrong."

Nancy's ears perked up. "C'mon, Bess. This isn't like you."

Bess didn't say anything. She knew she couldn't hide anything from Nancy's detective instincts. But should she really tell her who she thought she saw? The girl was about to get married, after all, and it had been hard enough to even get them to that!

"Bess, do you know something we don't?" George asked.

"You know we're just going to hound you til you tell us! And don't lie, either! We can see through those!" Nancy leaned forward against the seatbelt restraint.

Bess sighed, defeated. "I'm only telling you because I think you deserve to know, and that you'll never leave me alone if I don't." She hesitated. "Back at the restaurant, when I thought I saw someone I knew.. well.. it was true."

Nancy and George exchanged quizzical glances in the rearview mirror.

"Who did you think you saw?" Nancy asked slowly.

She took a deep breath, held it, and exhaled slowly.

"Mick Devlin."

Nancy sat back, but with the way her chest felt, she might as well have been punched back into the seat.

"Mick," she repeated slowly. It can't be, can it? And of all times?

George was almost as shocked. "Oh, Nancy, you know it's not him. He's all the way in Australia, and you're here. You're getting married! It was probably some guy who looked a lot like Mick."

Bess nodded. "Right, it's probably just a coincidence."

"Maybe." Nancy said. "But you know I don't believe in coincidences."

**Was it okay? This chapter fell onto e-paper really fast, and it almost scared me! All comments and such are STILL VERY welcome! Thanks to all who have reviewed. Your reviews have really encouraged me to keep with this and even given me a few ideas. THANK YOU!**

**Also, for those who are dying for the mystery. It'll start next chapter, but won't be much until the chapter after THAT. Sorry, it's taking a lot of time to get there, and this time, the story is focused on.. well.. you can already tell.. the characters themselves!**


	4. Ch03 Growing Up

**Once again, thank you SO MUCH to all the reviewers and commenter!s I really really appreciate it. And I apologize to the ppl who are reading this for the mystery part, but I've discovered I'm not the best at writing those type of plots. But I'm doing my best. The next chapter will start the ball rolling. The MAIN mystery I am focusing on is Nancy's heart as she struggles through emotional hurdles.**

Chapter 3

"Frank? Is that you?" Laura Hardy peeked into the living room from the kitchen, looking for her son. She pulled the oven mitts off, laid them neatly on the countertop, and called for Frank again. She knew she had heard someone come in the front door and head upstairs.

"Frank?"

She heard a banging noise, then a clatter, and then a few not-so-nice words. Laura shook her head, once again silently admonishing her eldest. If it was Joe, she would have heard a door slam, possibly a fist being driven into some poor object, and some shouts that would probably register a good-sized earthquake.

She walked upstairs and knocked on Frank's door.

"Come in." Laura didn't miss the exasperation in Frank's voice.

She opened the bedroom door and surveyed the damage. Not as bad as it sounded, she thought. "Frank? Didn't we decide we would convert your bedroom into a gym _after_ you moved out?" Laura teased.

Frank ran a hand through his hair. His nervous habit. "I'm sorry, Mom. My suitcase fell out of the top of my closet, knocking some stuff on the floor." He glanced at the now-picked-up suitcase and began neatly putting clothes in.

"Ah, to River Heights, I suppose." Laura smiled knowingly. Ever since the two had begun dating, it was hard to keep Frank away from Nancy. Not that she blamed him. Frank definitely had a lot of his father in him. And both boys took after Fenton's stubbornness.

Frank grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. I hope you and Dad didn't have anything big planned for the weekend. I've got a bit of time off, and I think Nancy's between stories."

Laura waved a hand. "Go, go! You've got the chance, take it. Give her a big hug for me, and give Carson our regards." She headed out the door, calling over her shoulder, "I'll pack some dinner for you on the way."

Frank sighed happily. He felt bad about spending less time with his parents, but he couldn't help feeling excited about getting to see Nancy again. It had been nearly a month since they were last together.

"Speaking of… I had better give her a call." Frank grabbed his cell and spoke her name into the phone. He loved having voice-activated dialing, and it came in handy more than once.

He frowned as his phone beeped. "Not recognized?" He spoke her name one more time.

He grumbled when the phone beeped a second time. He dialed her number.

"Frank!"

Frank grinned. "Hey, Nan. I just wanted to give you some info. I should be getting in tomorrow morning sometime." Frank gave her his flight information, and arrival time. "I've decided to just rent a car while I am there. Joe's going to be in Chicago for a while, and I may go see him once or twice while I'm in Illinois."

"Joe's in Chicago?" Nancy asked. "Is it for a case? Or Vanessa?"

Frank laughed. "Neither. Actually, it's about a job interview. I'll tell you more about it later on. I'll call you when I get to the airport to give you a heads up. If my phone works."

"What's wrong with your phone? Aren't you calling me on it right now?"

"My voice dialing isn't working like it usually does. I said your name and it wouldn't accept it."

There was a pause over the phone. "Say my name."

This time, Frank hesitated. "Uh, okay. Nancy."

He heard soft giggling on the other end. "Frank Hardy, you're saying it with too much emotion."

"What?"

Nancy laughed again. "Frank, when you first set that up voice stuff up, you did it mechanically, kinda dull. Your phone is sensitive as far as voice-recognition goes. If you don't say it the way you recorded it, it doesn't work most times."

"But-" Frank tried to say something but was interrupted by gales of laughter from Nancy. He had to pull the phone away from his ear as the laughter got louder. "I think wedding-planning is starting to get to you!"

From the continued laughter, he wasn't sure if she even heard him. Frank shook his head in amazement. The closer this wedding got, the weirder Nancy seemed to get.

"Nancy, I'm sorry. I hate to interrupt your wonderful time, but if I'm going to make that flight, I need to finish packing and get on the road."

Nancy took a deep breath to calm down. "You're right, sorry about that. I have no idea what came over me!"

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Once Frank had finished his packing, he went back downstairs to tell Laura bye.

"Mom? I'm ready to leave." Frank sat his suitcase and carry-on down and walked into the kitchen. His mother was putting some containers in a small cooler.

"Frank, dear. I've packed you some dinner and something to drink. Promise me you'll eat." Laura regarded her son with a stern look. She knew how Frank could be when he was excited. Unlike Joe, food would be the farthest thought from his mind.

Frank grinned sheepishly. "Yes, mother." His eyes took on a thoughtful look. "Can I ask you a question?"

Laura nodded. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, I think so. I hope so, at least. I was talking to Nancy on the phone just a few minutes ago, and, well, she just started laughing uncontrollably." His mind drifted back to previous conversations. "Sometimes, it's like she just spaces out, the weirdest things make her laugh, and sometimes she even seems absentminded. That's not like her at all."

Laura couldn't help but laugh gently at Frank's helpless look. "Dear, it's all right. You have to remember, you two are getting married soon. Nancy has a lot on her mind, and planning a wedding is not easy. It can easily drive a woman crazy. That's why you just need to be there for her. Once the wedding is over and your marriage begins, she'll become herself again."

Laura smiled wistfully, thinking of her own wedding and her crazy antics leading up to it. "Just about every female goes through it. Your father nearly called off the wedding when I began acting," she grinned, "loopy."

Frank gave his mother a quick hug. "Thanks, Mom. I'll try to be a bit more understanding."

"Anytime, dear. Just tell Nancy that I'm always available to help her in any way. She's already like a daughter to me."

Frank smiled at that. "I will definitely tell her. And thanks for the food." He picked up the small cooler and kissed Laura on the cheek. "I'll be in touch!"

Laura shook her head as she walked her eldest son leave. She always knew she'd have to let her son go someday. But living it now, it was harder than she expected. And now Joe would be leaving for Chicago soon.

Chicago.

That area certainly had an appeal that drew both of her sons in that direction. For Frank, it was a woman. Not just any woman, she reminded herself. And for Joe, it was the start of a dream for him.

But she should be used to them not being home much. Just like their father. Retired police detective, and now a private investigator, Fenton Hardy spent plenty of time on the road, traveling, detecting, snooping, you name it. Laura was pretty used to it by now. Especially since her sons had taken up the game.

Frank and Joe. When one was gone, the other was usually right beside the first. Sometimes, one brother would get into a mess, and the other had to bail him out.

Laura smiled to herself. Usually, the one in the mess was Joe. Her girl-crazy son. Joe could flash a smile and make the ladies swoon, that was fact. Even as a little boy, the teenager girls would flock around him, lured by those baby blues on that baby face.

She walked around the house and into Fenton's study, suddenly feeling very lonely. With Fenton on a case, Frank headed to the airport, and Joe running last minute errands before heading to Chicago, she almost wished Gertrude would return from her trip.

Laura sank down in Fenton's comfortable leather office chair, her eyes glued to the family photo taken years ago when the boys were still in elementary school.

She sank back into the chair; it's cushioning hugging her body, providing some comfort. Laura closed her eyes and sighed deeply, not realizing her body was relaxing into sleep.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Back in River Heights, the moon was rising to center stage, pushing the last remains of a sunset further into blackness.

The street was silent as residents settled in for the evening, tucking children in, putting away the remains of late dinners, settling into a movie, or what may come to a quiet town on a normal evening.

Few people roamed the streets, mainly those who were closing up shops and offices, headed home to loved ones after a regular day at work.

Except two figures clad in black. The first figure kept to the shadows, hugging the buildings. The second sat in a dark gray van, smoking his cigarette, impatiently waiting for him companion to return from down the street.

His companion walked toward a modest building, inconspicuous amongst the other buildings. Slipping into the alley way next to it, he stood still, staring intently at the building's side window, as if memorizing it's every detail. He had once been in the building, and slowly, he was remembering the inside. The secretary's office up front, the little kitchenette next to the small, modest bathroom, and the larger office, closed off by a locked door, dressed in brown tones.

Yes, in that office, there was a small closet, also behind a locked door, that housed file cabinets. File cabinets and a safe. In there, a file sat, identical to others. Except for a bit of information.

The information that could send him back to jail for years to come.

A shrill whistle pierced the air, and the figure jolted out of his concentration, and headed back towards the van, careful to stay in the shadows, avoiding the police patrol car that moved slowly down the street.

He swiftly jumped into the van, glanced at the driver, and said, "Tomorrow. Same time."

**Alright, end of Chapter 3. Please continue with the great and wonderful reviews! Thanks again for your continued reading! **

**I've written chapter 4 and am starting on 5, so please look forward to the next one! The mystery begins!**


	5. Ch04 Kidnapped!

**This week is spring break for the college I work at, so I'll be gone the rest of the week (with no internet at home) and I figured I wouldn't leave you guys wanting for more, until I realized where this chapter ends. (PLEASE DON"T HURT ME!) I have a lot of writing ideas to do during Spring Break, so when I return, look for more updates! Please enjoy, read, and review! Thanks everyone!**

Chapter 4

After Frank had hung up, Nancy decided it was time to start picking up her messes. That was the hard part about packing up. She always made a bigger mess before she could start getting stuff done.

Talk about bigger messes, she thought with an inward sigh. "Could that really have been Mick after all?" She began throwing stuff back into drawers and on shelves, trying to keep things as organized as possible. As she cleaned, she thought back to the events that had led Mick to propose to her. At the time, she and Ned were still together, even though they had been in the middle of what Ned always called 'wishy-washing dating.'

Nancy finished cleaning and headed downstairs. She flipped on the TV and glanced idly at the clock. It was starting to get darker, but she wasn't sleepy. More like keyed up, she thought.

The television didn't hold much entertainment, and Nancy found herself tapping her foot nervously. She shifted on the couch, but that didn't help much.

The ringing of the phone made her jump.

"Hello!" she practically shouted the word out. She was wired and she wasn't sure why.

"Nancy! Are you alright? Did I interrupt something?" Bess asked, suddenly alert. To catch Nancy off guard was a rare thing for her.

"Sorry, Bess. I guess I'm just a little jumpy, or something." Nancy sat back down on the couch, still unable to find a comfortable position.

Bess grinned to herself on the other line. "Nervous about Frank coming, maybe?"

"Maybe. Or maybe the wedding. Either way, I don't feel like being by myself tonight," Nancy replied. It was the honest truth. With her dad out of town and Hannah out for the evening, it was just too quiet.

"Well stay put. I'm on my way. I've got to squeeze as much girl-time in as I can."

And true to her word, fifteen minutes later, Bess showed up with an overnight bag stuffed to the brim, and a second bag filled with what Nancy assumed was her 'emergency kit.'

Nancy greeted her friend with a hug. "I see you came prepared."

Bess opened up the second bag and pulled out DVDs, a sketch pad and colored pencils, magazines, hair rollers and styling products, jewelry, and a photo album.

Nancy could only shake her head in amazement. "What in the world do you plan on doing tonight?"

Bess winked. "We're going to talk about weddings."

Nancy groaned good-naturedly. "That's all we've been talking about!"

Bess wagged her finger. "But I've got more ideas for decorating and dresses and the cake." She opened the sketchbook and flipped through some pages.

Bess had recently taken up sketching, and her recent sketches included bridesmaid dresses and decorations for the wedding and reception.

The next few hours they spent pouring over the sketches, adding to, removing from, debating, and arguing. Nancy wanted things more on the conservative side, with a bit of flair here and there. Bess was more about being flashy and making a statement.

But in the end, they compromised and Nancy got the conservative with more flair here and there, particularly in her own wedding attire, more so that Nancy would have preferred, but she had to admit that Bess had some great ideas.

Bess reminded Nancy that this would be her only wedding, and she should let loose a little and really enjoy it. "Make it memorable. For you and for Frank."

The evening thus far was uneventful, with no mention of Mick, though that thought was in the back of both of their minds. Bess didn't want to upset Nancy. She was already pretty high strung.

But it was after the third movie and plenty of caffeine that Bess couldn't contain herself any longer.

"So, what are you going to do if that really is Mick? I mean, you two hit it off pretty fast in Europe, and then from the stories George told me about Australia, you two were still acting all lovey-dovey," Bess bubbled, full of renewed energy.

Nancy glared at Bess. "First, we were _not_ lovey-dovey in Australia. Second, Ned and I weren't exactly exclusively dating during the summer we were in Europe. And third, I'm already engaged to Frank, and I'm not going to mess this up," Nancy stated, matter-of-factly.

Bess shrugged. "Girl, don't give me that crap." She took another sip of her drink. "You completely forgot about Ned during the entire summer, and you loved it. You loved every minute of being with Mick. Even during all the sleuthing."

Before Nancy could reply, Bess rushed on. "You are going to keep getting this lecture until you are married, with a ring on your finger, and the marriage certificate is framed and displayed on a wall in the house you will be sharing with your husband."

Suddenly, and without any warning, Bess burst into tears. Nancy, shocked, confused, and wired on caffeine, just sat there, staring open-mouthed at her best friend. "Bess?" she hedged.

Bess launched herself at Nancy. "Oh, Nan! I'm sorry! I'm just so happy and excited for you! You have no idea how long everyone has been waiting for you and Frank to finally get your acts together." Bess sniffled as her sobs quieted.

Nancy felt her own tears slipping down her cheeks and she hugged Bess back. She was ecstatic about marrying Frank, but she herself was starting to doubt her own ability to slip into a more domesticated role that a stable marriage would require.

Nancy closed her eyes. How can I comfort Bess when I can't comfort myself, she thought.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Nancy flung the door open the next evening, and practically jumped into the open arms of Frank Hardy.

"Nan!" Frank wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. "I've missed you," he muffled into her hair.

His only response was a muffle and a grunt. Quickly, he released her and she stepped back and sucked in a breath. "Hardy, don't make me take you down!" Nancy said, trying to keep a straight face.

Frank wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Watch out, I'll take you down with me!" he winked.

Nancy punched him lightly on the chest. "You're comebacks are getting worse." She smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him inside.

He gave her a quick hug, but Nancy held him longer, drawing his face closer to hers. "I've missed you, too." For a long, wonderful moment, their lips met.

Finally, with a soft sigh, Nancy pulled away, and looked up into his deep eyes. "Are you hungry?"

Frank glanced at his watch. It was only a little after 6pm, but the dinner his mother had packed seemed days ago. "Actually, I am."

Nancy smiled. "Great! Bess helped me pack a picnic dinner for us. Why don't you put your stuff upstairs and we'll go to the park."

"Bess, huh?" Fran chuckled. "Would that explain the circles under your eyes?"

Nancy smiled ruefully. "Partially. I'll explain on the way."

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

After dinner in the cool night air, they had driven back to Nancy's house. Nancy had checked the answering machine and was now returning a call to her father.

Frank sat on the couch, idly flipping through one of Nancy's bridal magazines. But his mind was on their conversation during dinner.

They had been having trouble deciding where to go for their honeymoon. They both have traveled the world, separately and together, for one mystery or another. Therefore, they decided to go to the place they had been to the least. For Frank, it had been Australia, but as soon as he brought it up, Nancy grew unusually quiet. When he asked what was wrong, she said that it was awfully far away and would be pretty expensive. Even though he wasn't convinced, he dropped the subject. For the time being. So instead, they talked about Joe and his upcoming move.

Now, though, Frank wondered about Nancy's reaction to Australia. But he didn't have time to dwell on that topic as Nancy came up from behind and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Dad needs a favor. Apparently some new hurdle has popped up in the trial and there is a case file he needs with some contacts. Care to go to his office with me?"

Frank nodded and stood up. "Let's go!"

As she drove, Nancy gave him a few more details.

"Dad is representing Ann Harper, whose husband, Roger, was embezzling money from his company. Apparently, Roger had a partner in the scam, and the powers that be are convinced it was Ann. Dad is trying to prove her innocence, while the police look for either definite proof or the real accomplice."

Frank raised an eyebrow at her. "And you're _not_ helping?"

Nancy gave a defeated sigh. "He doesn't want me to be distracted from the wedding. No one's really sure how long this investigation or trial is going to last."

Frank couldn't help but smile. He knew how much she hated having to sit out of a mystery. "So what's in the file? And why doesn't he have it with him if it's so important?" Carson was even more organized and prepared that Frank, qualities that Frank greatly admired in Mr. Drew.

"Well, from what I understand, all of the evidence currently against Ann is purely circumstantial. However, a so-called witness has come forward, claiming to see Ann making an unusual purchase, right after the company discovered money was missing," she paused as she pulled into a parking lot.

"According to this guy, she was apparently buying a laptop computer, in cash." Nancy shut off the engine and glanced at Frank. "The price of the computer in question was over a couple thousand dollars."

Frank whistled as he stepped out of the car. "That's a lot of cash to keep on hand."

Nancy grabbed Frank's hand as they headed toward the front door of the building. "You're telling me."

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Just a few blocks away, Mick strode casually down the nearly deserted street. After checking into the hotel, he wandered around River Heights. He had decided he would finally approach Nancy the next morning. He was still getting used to the time difference, and he still felt a little out of it.

He had meandered in and out of shops, drawing curious stares and approving glances from shoppers and the laid-back River Heights residents. River Heights was definitely nothing like Australia, and he couldn't help but be charmed by the relaxed atmosphere of the little town.

Now, after dinner, he was walking back to the hotel. Only a handful of people were out on the street. One couple was laughing as they ducked into a small shop. A small group of teenagers were pushing each other, teasing and laughing. Another couple, walking a few doors ahead of him, were talking quietly and holding hands.

As the woman stopped at a door and stuck a key into the lock, Mick did a double-take. Nancy! His jaw dropped when he saw the man next to her. Even though he'd only met the guy once, Mick would never forget Frank Hardy.

What in the world? Frank, his mind screamed. What happened to the boyfriend?

Mick shook his head. He knew there had been a romantic tension between the two when they were all in Australia, but he figured it was just one of those things that sometimes happened. After all, Nancy had that boyfriend, and he figured she'd turn down anything with Frank for the same. What in the world happened?

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Nancy flipped through her keychain, and finding the right one, inserted it into the lock, glancing at Frank. "Hopefully, this won't take long."

She jiggled the key a little, and the mechanism finally clicked. She withdrew the key and reached for the doorknob, but the door flew open, surprising her.

A figured, dressed in black with nothing covering his face, shot out of the doorway, shoved Nancy back against the wall, and slammed into Frank, knocking him to the ground, dazed.

Nancy, momentarily stunned, steadied herself. Her detective instincts kicked in and screamed at her feet to pursue the intruder. She took off like a shot down the street, thankful she was wearing her tennis shoes for once.

She chased the man around the corner and through an alleyway, where a gray van waiting. The back door slid open, and the figure jumped in. As he turned around to pull the door shut, Nancy saw his face. His eyes widened, realizing he had been identified. Reacting quickly, the man grabbed Nancy as she barreled forward, grunting as he pulled her into the van, and it sped off.

Meanwhile, Mick recovered from his shock and dashed down the street towards the activity, his muscles pumping, propelling him forward. He caught to Frank just as Frank was heading into the alleyway, having recovered as well.

Unfortunately, by the time both get to the entrance of the alley, they watched, helpless, as Nancy was pulled into the van, it's tires squealing as it took off.

"Frank." It was the first word Mick had spoken in those precious moments, and it was the first second Frank realized there was someone standing next to him.

Frank turned slowly, feeling a wave of nausea start to swell inside, as the realization that Nancy had been kidnapped began to sink in. He squinted in the darkness as the figure next to him. It couldn't possibly be him, could it? His mind swirled over the same events that Nancy and Mick had both been remembering the past few days. No way, he thought. Not now. NO!

Both stared at each other for a few silent moments. Both in shock of the kidnapping, both in shock of seeing each other, and now, both regarding each other with all the civility they could muster.

"Mick?"

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

**Cruel way to end things, right? When I return from Spring Break on Monday, I promise to have a brand new chapter ready for you guys! Or maybe even two!At this point, there are two different ways I can take this, and I can't figure out which would be best. But rest assured, I will finish this sucker. Again, thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are great, and definitely the motivators I need! **


	6. Ch05 Not welcome

**Well, here ya go! Two chapters like I promised a few of you! Again, a HUGE thank you to my faithful reviewers! You guys are wonderful! Alright, I won't keep ya any longer! Without further adieu…**

Chapter 5

"Frank." It was the first word Mick had spoken in those precious moments, and it was the first second Frank realized there was someone standing next to him.

Frank turned slowly, feeling a wave of nausea start to swell inside, as the realization that Nancy had been kidnapped began to sink in. He squinted in the darkness as the figure next to him. It couldn't possibly be him, could it? His mind swirled over the same events that Nancy and Mick had both been remembering the past few days. No way, he thought. Not now. NO!

Both stared at each other for a few silent moments. Both in shock of the kidnapping, both in shock of seeing each other, and now, both regarding each other with all the civility they could muster.

"Mick?"

Mick stepped out of the shadows, the street lights casting eerie shadows over his features. "Uh, hey." This wasn't exactly the way he had planned on making his presence known. Then he remembered Nancy. "Look, Frank, I'm sorry I couldn't make it over fast enough. When I saw Nancy..." he trailed off, feeling helpless. Here he was, coming to see Nancy specifically, and she gets kidnapped right from under his nose.

Frank, however, felt differently. Before Mick could barely speak her name, Frank lunged at Mick. From the look on Mick's face and the tone of his voice, Frank realized what Mick was apparently there for. And he was not going to allow it. "You jerk!" He tried to land a punch on Mick, but having slightly expected it, Mick dodged the flying fist, barely being missed.

"Whoa, Frank. Don't take it out on me! We have to go after those blokes who took Nancy!" Mick held his hands up defensively. He'd seen Frank in action before, and now was not the place for a fight.

"Go after them?" Frank scoffed, his anger getting the best of him. "How? In case you didn't notice, we're on foot and they've already headed to who-knows-where."

"I did notice, thank you. In fact, I thought you'd want to go look at the area where she was taken," Mick replied hotly. He wasn't an idiot, after all.

"I doubt we're going to find anything. Besides, it's dark out. The police would have a better time searching."

It was Mick's turn to scoff. "Are you serious? Since when do you leave things to the police?"

"Look, I'm not going to argue while my fiancée is in the hands of those guys. I'm going to find her, so just stay out of this." Frank fumed, whipping his cell phone out of his pocket.

First, he called the police. After finally tracking down Chief McGinnis, Frank explained everything that had just happened, or what little he knew. McGinnis promised to get right on it.

"I'm sending an officer to Mr. Drew's office. And don't worry, Frank. I'll instruct the officer to give you his full cooperation. However, I will take charge of this if I feel you are compromising Nancy's situation."

Frank breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Chief. I promise not to overstep my boundaries."

McGinnis gave a small snort. "Yeah, I've heard that before. I know the Drew & Hardy reputation too well to believe you." McGinnis sighed audibly. "But this is Nancy, and that means it's serious."

After another moment, Frank hung up, and dialed Mr. Drew's cell phone. After getting his voicemail, Frank left a brief message, promising to keep him informed. Then he called George for backup, agreeing to meet her at the office in ten minutes.

Frank turned back around, once again, facing Mick. "I'm helping. I don't care what you say. This involves Nancy."

"No, you're not. I don't need some wanna-be detective slowing this down. You don't know this town, you don't know these people. You stick out like a sore thumb and I will not have you get in my way."

Mick caught the double-meaning in Frank's last sentence. But he also realized that Frank didn't know as much about him as he thought. He shrugged. "I've helped Nancy on more cases than you realize, and I've picked up a few things." He gave Frank a look saying 'don't mess with me.' "I'm _helping_."

"Whatever." Frank headed down the street, away from the office. "Just stay out of my way."

He stopped short, realizing that Mick was throwing him off kilter. He swore under his breath and turned back to the office. Mick followed right behind, determined to not offend Frank, but do everything he could to get Nancy back safely. And soon.

Frank looked at the lock on the first door with his trusty penlight, but without better lightning and gloves, it was nearly impossible to get a good look to see if it had been picked in the first place. He touched the door at the top and pulled Nancy's key out of the lock. It would have to wait until the officer got there.

When he stepped into the dark office, the only light was from the glow of the fish tank, sitting between some chairs in the small waiting area. Frank sighed. There wasn't much he could do until the officer arrived and dusted for prints. Not even flip a stupid light switch in case he smudged a fingerprint.

However, the door to Caron's office was slightly ajar, and using his knee, he pushed it open. He flashed his little penlight around, and saw that the closet door was wide open. Frank approached the small closet, and saw the middle drawer of the file cabinet pulled out. Right in the middle, a group of files were missing. Bending closer, the last file before the missing set read "Granger, Richard" and the first file after the missing set read "Hunter, Kristen."

It was definitely a start. He'd have to call Carson later for some clues. He committed the names to memory. He glanced at the safe, which appeared to be unharmed.

A noise from the reception area pulled his attention to the side. He quickly strode back into the area, and saw a familiar and very welcome face.

"George!"

George smiled tightly, giving Frank a hug. "Hi, Frank." She turned to the man standing off to the side a little, who had already begun dusting obvious areas. "This is Officer Ron Williams. Officer Williams has worked with Nancy on a few cases. Officer, this is Frank Hardy, Nancy's fiancé. "

Frank shook hands with the officer, who looked to be about in his early-forties. "Thank you for coming, Officer. I haven't touched anything yet, waiting for you. But I can't wait to start looking around more."

Williams nodded. "I'm glad to meet the famous Frank Hardy. You've become a bit of our star even in our office."

When Mick finally stepped out of the shadows, George started, momentarily taken aback. "Mick-"

"Good to see you again, George." He gave her a quick hug.

George looked questioningly at Frank, and he just gave her an annoyed look. Apparently, Frank wasn't thrilled to see Mick.

"Mr. Hardy, can you tell me what happened?"

Officer Williams began scribbling down notes as Frank talked, explaining what little he saw and knew the best he could. Then he told him what he had found, or not found, in Mr. Drew's file cabinet.

While Frank and Williams went over the stuff in Carson's office, George turned her attention back to Mick. "So it really was you."

Mick tilted his head to the side and gave her a small grin. "You knew?"

George shook her head and plopped down in one of the chairs. "Well, Bess thought she saw you at a restaurant a day or so ago. I thought she was seeing things, but I guess not."

"Guess not." Mick shuffled his feet awkwardly. "So, Nancy and Frank are engaged, then?"

George nodded and smiled softly. She looked at Mick's face, and winced at the hurt that was evident. "And they are extremely happy. I haven't seen Nancy this happy since... well…. Before she and Ned broke up."

"And Ned is the guy she rejected me for?"

George nodded. This wasn't her place to tell him all of Nancy's life details, but Mick needed to know. At least so he wouldn't do anything that could jeopardize the upcoming marriage. She liked Mick, but Nancy tended to lose her head around him.

Frank and Officer Williams walked back into the area, breaking the uncomfortable tension.

"We've alerted everyone to the kidnapping, and I'm going to get these prints analyzed. I don't have to warn you that they could only be Mr. Drew's and his secretary's." He shook Frank's hand. "Don't worry, everyone around here knows Nancy. River Heights considers her a great pride. I'll keep you updated."

Officer Williams turned to George. "Keep him calm. And I don't want any repeats of your last adventure."

George smiled. "Aye, aye, Sir!"

He tipped an imaginary hat to her and walked out the door, followed closely by Frank.

"Officer."

Williams turned around. "Please call me Ron."

Frank nodded. "I don't mean to hassle, but the guy in there, Mick, he's from Australia and I'd rather him not be a part of this investigation. If you don't mind, I would prefer that he be treated like a normal civilian, and that he should be given no information."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Alright." He wasn't stupid. There was definitely some sort of tension between the young men.

"I apologize for such a request, but this is important. I'll keep him informed on a need-to-know basis." Frank's shoulders slumped. "I just have to find her."

Ron nodded sympathetically. "We'll do everything we can. For now, go get some sleep. You're not going to do her any good if you can't function."

They bid goodbye, with Officer Williams headed to the area where Nancy had been grabbed, and Frank returned to the office. Mick and George were sitting in silence.

"I need to talk to Carson before we can do anything else." Frank began pacing.

"Should we call Joe? Maybe he could come help?" George suggested.

Frank shook his head. "Joe's got a busy week in Chicago, for a coaching job. I don't want to bother him just yet."

"Why don't you head back to the Drew's? I can follow you in my car and let you in. You don't have a key, do you?"

"Actually, I have Nancy's keys right here. When they were left in the doorknob." He stood up and gave George a smile, but she could tell he was getting frustrated fast. "I'll meet you there."

As George closed the door behind her and Mick, she watched Frank walk toward Nancy's car, obviously distraught. But she couldn't blame him. First Nancy is kidnapped, then Mick shows up ready to steal Nancy...

"Mick," George said, turning to look at him. "Why exactly are you here?"

"I'm here for Nancy," he stated quietly. He squared his shoulders. "For Nancy," he repeated, this time more firmly. "We didn't bring things to a close the last time, and I'm convinced I still have a chance."

George sighed. "Just great," she muttered under her breath.


	7. Ch06 Carson's Clue

**Second chapter….**

Chapter 6

Nancy groaned, trying to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt like weights, and her head throbbed. She tried to lift her hand to her forehead, but found both hands tied together behind her back. As her headache lessened, she realized she was blindfolded, and sitting cross-legged on a cold floor. The plastic feeling make her think it was probably linoleum. She leaned backward and felt the coolness of porcelain through her clothes. Resting her head back as well, she realized she was propped up against a bathtub.

She struggled against her bonds, but to no avail. The knots were tight, and with her ankles tied in such a way, she was locked into the sitting position.

"Why'd you bring her here?" a voice called out suddenly. It was loud but somewhat muffled.

"She saw my face. If we had left her, she could have identified me and that'd be the end of my life," a gruff voice replied.

There was a long pause. "You know who she is. She has connections everywhere. And you kidnapped her in her hometown, probably the worst place. Everyone is going to be looking for her!"

Nancy heard feet shuffling around, and then a creaking sound, as if someone had sat down heavily in a chair.

"Well, what's done is done," the voice continued.

"Actually, there's a bit more to it." The gruff voice coughed nervously. "Did you see the guy she was with?"

"No. Why? Was he a cop?"

The gruff voice coughed a second time. "Worse. Frank Hardy."

A string of profanities rang through the air.

Nancy winced. They knew who she and Frank were.. That should have significantly narrowed down the list of people who had kidnapped her, but that was still an incredibly large list.

Duh, Drew, she chided herself. He came out of your father's office with some files. Carson must be the connection. Nancy was just kidnapped because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Then a sinking thought hit her. If they knew Frank, and the gruff-voice guy had seen them together, that made him all the more dangerous.

I've got to get out of here, she thought. Frank could be in serious danger.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Frank shifted uncomfortably on the couch. George sat next to him, holding a cup of hot chocolate. Frank's mug was sitting on the coffee table, right next to the phone, which held his full attention at the moment.

Mick sat in an arm chair close by, quietly watching the two. He had liked Frank when they had all been in Australia, and he didn't completely dislike him now. But his own feelings were confused, knowing that Frank was the fiancé, and of course the kidnapping.

He sipped his hot chocolate, willing the phone to ring, even if it was a kidnapper, demanding ransom or something, just anything to give them a clue or a place to start.

When the phone did finally ring, all three jumped.

Frank picked up - it was Carson. He put him on the speaker phone. "Mr. Drew, Mick Devlin, a friend, and George are both sitting here with me."

"George," Carson sighed. "Thanks for helping out. Frank, are you okay, son?" Though they weren't related at all, Carson had always treated Frank and Joe like sons, being such good friends with their father, and all.

"I'm fine, Mr. Drew, just, well, frustrated." Frank hung his head. "Mr. Drew, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect her. If only I hadn't been so surprised, had at the very least been the one to go after the guy, Nancy would be here."

"Frank Hardy, don't you dare blame yourself for this. You and I know Nancy well enough that nothing you might have done would have prevented her from taking off. Unfortunately, Nancy, just like you and Joe, has a reputation for getting into situations without even trying." Carson gave a small, forced laugh. "Just like their fathers."

On the other end of the line, Carson rubbed his temple. "Did you find anything at the office?"

Frank told him about what happened, giving him details. "Oh, and those files. The group of files missing came between Richard Granger and Kristen Hunter. Does that mean anything to you?"

"That's bad. The file that I had asked Nancy to get was in the group. It's for the case I'm working on right now."

Frank's head shot up. "That means that this could all be related to your case. Maybe Nancy was kidnapped just because she was there, and it wasn't actually a part of their plan."

George and Mick had been listening carefully the entire time. But Mick was ready to get the search started. "Mr. Drew, do you have copies of those files anywhere?"

If Frank had super powers, Mick would have been smoking in his seat. George laid a restraining, but comforting hand on Frank's arm, giving it a squeeze. She knew this was hard for Frank.

Carson quickly explained that the only files in that file cabinet were of cases still open. If the case had been closed, for any reason, the paper copies were destroyed. However, he kept digital copies of everything stored in the safe in that closet, and copies in two other secure locations.

But for the cases that remained open, their backups were still on compact discs Carson kept in the safe, as they were constantly being updated.

"I really wish I could be there to help, but this case here is starting to heat up. Unfortunately, I really needed that file. But thankfully, Kimberly, my secretary, keeps everything copied constantly. I'll have her send me that information."

"Mr. Drew," George said, "Could we have a look at that information as well? If this really is related to your case-"

Mr. Drew laughed. "Don't worry, George. I'll make arrangements with Kimberly to give you all full access to this particular file and anything you might need. I wish I was there to help, but I know that my daughter is in the best of hands, and with George there, you'll have her back in no time."

Frank thanked him for his confidence, and promised the same.

"Just keep me updated. If I can do anything else from here, I will. And I'll keep my ears open for anything about Nancy, in case this really is related to my case."

After saying their goodbyes, Frank hung up the phone. He leaned back against the couch, thinking hard.

"So what's the plan, Sherlock?" Mick asked, not trying to be sarcastic, but not surprised the way his question came out.

Frank ignored the tone. "Tonight, we sleep. Tomorrow, we're going to split up. George and I will go to Mr. Drew's office, and then to the police station. Mick, you and Bess, assuming she is available, are going to talk to the businesses around that area. Check to see if they have any security cameras that might have been recording any part of the street or area outside."

Frank looked at Mick, his brown eyes sizing Mick up, debating over his next statement. "I know I can't stop you from doing what you can to save Nancy, so I won't exclude you in this. But just do things my way. Bess and George know the town and the people. Bess should be able to find some information." And keep an eye on you, he thought to himself.

Mick nodded. "Should be fine." He stood up and stretched. "Should we meet in the morning?"

George stood up as well. "Let's meet for a late lunch, after we've had a chance to get more information. I'll call Bess tonight and fill her in." She gave Frank a hug. "Call me if you need anything."

Frank nodded. "Yes, Mother. I'll be fine. See you guys tomorrow."

After Mick and George left, Frank wondered aimlessly through he empty Drew household. It was quiet. He wearily climbed the stairs and paused in the doorway of the guest room.

It was just too quiet. His whole life, the noise of sports, his brother, bombs, guns, explosions, and the like had filled the air. Right now, the quiet almost scared him.

He entered Nancy's room. He sat on her bed and looked around. There were boxes, some empty, some half full, and some already taped shut, everywhere. The closest box looked like it contained photos. He pulled the top album, labeled "Europe Vacation" out of the box and flipped through.

Pictures of Bess and George, all three girls, and Nancy and Mick were placed neatly in the sleeves. His eyes widened. Nancy had once told him a a little about this vacation, but not much detail. A lump formed in his throat. They looked like a perfect couple, tanned, happy, and relaxed. Looking at these pictures was like a knife of jealousy slicing at his heart.

He shoved the album off the bed and put his head on her pillow. "I'm not going to lose you," he vowed. "I'll protect you to the end."

But deep down, he knew that her happiness was more important to him than his own. If, in the end, she chose Mick, he would deal with her decision the best he could.

He closed his eyes, fighting back tears of loneliness, frustration, stress, and anger. "Nancy, I will find you. Please wait for me," he murmured as the succumbed to sleep.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

**There ya go! Two chapters! I'm really digging into the angst bag on this one. I love drama, especially in this situation. Just too many possibilities! So as usual, thank you for waiting (hopefully) patiently for this! Reviewers, have at thee! THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Sorry this took so long to upload! The site kept timing out when I tried to upload the chapters and it FINALLY worked!  
**


	8. Ch07 Let's Split Up!

**Sorry this took so long to get out. I had family in town and we've spent all weekend painting and working on reconstructing a bathroom. Hard work! **

Chapter 7

The next morning, Frank and George head to Mr. Drew's office. After a fitful night of sleep, Frank was more than ready to get some answers. He just hoped they led to Nancy's safe return. On the way to the office, neither spoke much. Judging from the intense look on his face, George knew Frank was determined to get to the bottom.

"Frank, do you have any idea what we're looking for? I agree that Nancy being kidnapped is related to Mr. Drew's case, but we don't have much to go on."

Frank glanced at the rearview mirror as he slowed down. "Well, first, we know who isn't responsible. Roger Harper is in police custody, and Ann is with Mr. Drew. I spoke with Mr. Drew this morning briefly. Apparently, the police still don't trust her, and have an officer following her."

"That's a start, I guess." George looked out the window as Frank parked. "Maybe Kimberly will have more information in that file for us."

When they entered the office, Frank saw a woman, in her late thirties, moving swiftly around the room, straightening chairs and prints, picking up pieces of paper, and running a dust cloth on surfaces.

She glanced up at the door's jingle. "George, dear!" She ran to her and gave her a warm hug. "It's so good to see you! When Mr. Drew called this morning about Nancy, why, I just couldn't believe it!" She turned to Frank. "You must be Frank Hardy. I'm so sorry we had to meet under these circumstances." She gave him a quick hug.

Frank raised an eyebrow at George, and George just smiled and rolled her eyes. When Kimberly released Frank, George stepped in. "Frank, I'd like you to meet Kimberly West, Mr. Drew's secretary."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. West," Frank replied cordially. This woman was a whirlwind!

"Just call me Kimberly." She walked over to her desk. "I apologize for the mess of things. The police were here earlier this morning and they made a mess doing their fingerprinting and whatnot." Kimberly picked up a large manila envelope and handed it to Frank. "I believe this is what Mr. Drew wanted me to give to you."

Frank slid the contents out as Kimberly explained further.

"I printed out two copies of the contents of the file, which we had updated just before Mr. Drew left. I've included photographs, brief biographies, all the information we have currently."

"And this?" Frank held up a DVD in a slim case.

Kimberly nodded. "That is a copy of a video that was sent to Mr. Drew. Gwen Summers dropped it off here with a second copy. I just mailed it to Mr. Drew the previous day. She wanted to be sure there was an extra copy in case the original didn't make it to Mr. Drew's hotel. You know how mail can be at those places." She gave them an apologetic look. "Unfortunately, we don't have a player here in the office, yet."

Frank smiled and nodded. She may be a burst of energy, but she was thorough. "That's alright. I think I'd like to watch this with Officer Williams. But I really appreciate you getting all this together for us."

Kimberly's smile faltered. "It's the least I can do. Nancy is a wonderful girl, and the pride and joy of Mr. Drew. I hope you are able to get to her in time."

George gave Kimberly a hug. "Don't worry, we will. Frank is the best."

After thanking Kimberly, the duo headed out the door back to Frank's car. "Well, that was interesting."

George laughed. "You just have to know Kimberly. She's a flurry of activity. Constantly cleaning, moving, and organizing. But it's perfect for Mr. Drew. He needs things as organizing, updated, and accurate as possible." She glanced at the manila envelope in her hands. "To the station?"

Frank nodded. "I want to go over this with Officer Williams, Ron. You seem to trust him, right?"

"Definitely. He has helped Nancy on lots of cases. Chief McGinnis is extremely fond of Nancy, but because of his position, he has to go by the book. But Officer Williams has more leeway. He's come through for her before, and Bess and I both trust him."

"That's good." Frank turned down the next street, having been to River Heights Police Department before on cases. "I want to pick his brain a bit. Also, see if he found anything at Mr. Drew's office this morning."

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

"Well, well. No surprises here." Ron Williams stood and shook hands with Frank, then George as they entered his office.

Frank and George sat down in the chairs across from him and Williams settled back in his chair. "I understand you had some people over at Mr. Drew's this morning. Did you find anything?"

Williams sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately, the only prints we were able to find were of Carson Drew, Kimberly West, and Nancy Drew."

"Not even a client's prints?" George asked.

"Nope. Apparently, Kimberly keeps things pretty clean. She made a comment to me while we were dusting about spreading allergens and such."

Frank glanced at George with a rueful grin. "Well, she was cleaning pretty heavily when we got there." He looked back at Williams. "Anything else?"

"We're still waiting on the analysis of some fibers and such that we found. Could take a bit of time, but I'll let you know." He nodded towards the envelope that George still head. "You seem to have something, though."

George handed the envelope to Frank, and Frank removed the contents and spread them over Williams' desk. "These are the files that Kimberly gave us, including a DVD that a Gwen Summers had dropped off, and sent a copy to Mr. Drew. We thought you'd like to look at these as well. We can straight here after picking them up."

Williams shuffled through the stack of papers. "This might take a bit of time. You two want anything to eat or drink?"

George shook her head. "Just water, please. Coffee makes me too jittery."

Frank nodded his agreement, and Williams laughed softly. "You two would never make it as cops, then." He called for the drinks and they began sifting through the papers.

Williams took one copy of the files, and Frank and George shared the other copy. There was quite a bit on information, not that Frank was surprised. Mr. Drew kept through checks on all his clients. Even the smallest detail, he had once said, could be the most important.

After fifteen minutes of reading through the information, Frank leaned back and stretched. Williams glanced at him. "Let's stop here and see what we have."

Williams picked up a notepad and began jotting down notes as Frank spoke. "Ann and Roger Harper, married 28 years. Son named David, 25 years old. Roger worked for Wilson Lane, an advertising firm. He was fired for embezzlement after nearly 30 years of employment. Ann still works part-time for Little Feet, a daycare center. Ann began working there when David was 18 and left for college."

Frank skimmed the next section. "David had attended a small college on Florida's coast, but dropped out after the first year. After the first semester, he was put on academic probation and lost half his scholarships. According to Academic Dean, David failed to show up for classes and appointments. The Dean of Student Life indicated that David had been involved in parties where alcohol and drugs had been involved. The file went on to state that David was unable to keep a regular job, although he managed to keep a small apartment right outside River Heights."

"Wait a minute." George glanced down at the sheet. "Isn't it possible that David was the accomplice? For a college dropout who can't hold a job, how is he able to pay for the apartment?"

Williams sat back in his chair and flipped through a few pages. "The records of payment show that dear-old-dad was paying for the apartment. Guess that's where some of the money was going."

"Oh."

Frank continued. "Authorities are convinced Ann was Roger's accomplice in the embezzlement, but Carson isn't' convinced. All evidence pointing towards her guilt was purely circumstantial. A so-called witness, Trevor Jenkins, came forward, claiming to see Ann making an unusual purchase right after the embezzlement was discovered. Trevor had claimed to see her buying a laptop, in cash, priced at over two thousand dollars." Frank stopped, remembering Nancy telling him the exact same thing.

"Why would Ann, a daycare worker, need such an expensive computer?" Williams tapped his pen on the side of his desk in thought. "I agree with Mr. Drew. That smells like a frame-up."

"Maybe we should watch the DVD. I'm not even sure what's on it." Frank popped the disc out of the case and handed it to Williams. "I assume you have a player around here."

Williams smiled. "In the conference room. McGinnis put his foot down when some of the other officers requested players for their offices. Probably a smart move."

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Elsewhere, and earlier that morning, Bess and Mick sat in a small café, down the street from Mr. Drew's office. George had informed her of the previous night's events, and Bess set out that morning with determination.

She consulted her notepad, making small notes here and there. "Alright, so of everyone we talked to, only two stores seemed to have cameras that might have a small view of the street."

Mick shook his head. "It's not much to go on. I was really hoping for a camera angle pointed straight at the street."

Bess tapped her chin thoughtfully. "At least we have something. Besides, most businesses are more concerned with their front door and the inside activity, particularly near the cash registers and vaults. We go with what we have."

They had spent the morning talking with managers and the morning shift about possible security cameras. Bess and Mick had been all over the street where the office was, and the street where the gray van had picked up Nancy. Only two businesses had cameras with potential, and even then, Bess had to work her magic to get them to give her copies. Both had reluctantly agreed to hand over copies, which would be ready after an hour or so, enough time that they could make the copies.

Bess had promised to be back after an hour. Besides, all the running was making her hungry. Now, they sat, Bess eating a pastry and drinking tea, and Mick playing with his water.

"But don't forget that ATM. Surely that camera caught something," Mick reminded her.

Bess nodded her agreement, chewing her last bite. "We'll have to talk to the police about that. They'd have to have a warrant for it, probably."

Mick glanced at his watch. "We still fifteen minutes. Think they'd be ready?"

Bess looked at the young man thoughtfully. "No, we give them exactly an hour, like I promised. It was hard enough getting then to do this. I don't want to push it." Besides, she added silently, we need to talk.

He shifted in his chair, under Bess's watchful eyes. He knew Frank did this on purpose. He wasn't afraid of many things, but Bess Marvin was incredibly intelligent when it came to relationships.

Bess leaned forward, gazing at Mick. "So you're here to see Nancy. You came, thinking you would surprise her for a visit. Then you find out Nancy is getting married to Frank Hardy. Nancy is kidnapped and you are staying to help find her. Right?"

Mick nodded meekly. It was true, he thought.

Bess settled back again. "Let me ask you this. What would have happened if Nancy hadn't been kidnapped?"

Mick didn't answer. The truth was, he didn't know about Frank Hardy until right as she was kidnapped. If it had been that other guy, Ned, he would have pursued Nancy. He knew he would still have a shot. But with it being Frank, he really wasn't sure.

"Mick?" Bess prompted softly. "When did you find out about Frank and Nancy? It was right before she was kidnapped, wasn't it?"

Mick nodded. "If she and Ned were engaged, I thought maybe I still had a chance. We have a special connection. And she knows that. There's no way she could have completely forgotten about me."

Bess felt bad for him. He'd come this far for the woman he loved. But he really should have called first, she thought. Being part of a diplomatic family, he had the money, sure. But that wasn't the point. Nancy is going to flip when she finds out he's here. But, then again, she needs to be the one to tell him to back off. Bess sighed to herself. Nancy did tend to lead him on when they were together. "Guess it's partly her fault," she muttered under her breath.

Mick looked at her quizzically, but Bess just shrugged it off.

"Well, here are your options. Once we find Nancy, you can tell her your feelings, and see what happens from there, or you can leave now and let us find her, or you can help us and leave before she knows you're here." She took a sip of her tea. "Either way, someone is going to get hurt, be it you, Frank, or Nancy. And I guarantee that if she sees you, she's going to break someone's heart."

"I would rather hear what Nancy's decision would be. I flew all the way here to see her, and I'm not leaving until we have a chance to talk," Mick said, giving her a determined look.

"I'm just warning you, then. Nancy and Frank are extremely happy. If you do anything to mess this up, I won't forgive you." Bess hoped Frank was up for this challenge. She knew Mick wasn't going to back down.

Before Mick could reply, she stood up. "Let's go get those tapes."

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

**There ya go! Yeah.. not much except sleuthing, which is actually pretty important! (Imagine that in a Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys fic!) Thanks so much to all my reviewers, yet again! You guys are sensational (Love the Parent Trap!) Until the next chapter, THANK YOU!**


	9. Ch08 Candid Camera

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you all for waiting so patiently for it! And thanks again to my reviewers! You da inspiration:) I've noticed things have slowed down on the fic site, but hopefully people will get back to updating their stories soon (hint hint!) Please enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Frank and George followed Officer Williams down the corridor into a dimly lit room. The elongated table took up most of the room, except for the chairs tucked underneath and the small table in the back corner. The coffee maker sat, untouched, along with cups and the like. At the other end of the table was a large, frosted glass display. The wireless projector hung from the ceiling, its computer nestled in another corner of the office.

Frank admired the setup. Most police conference rooms he had been in were dull, drab, and dingy. With bright lights, uncomfortable folding chairs, and a television set sitting on a rolling cart.

"Have a seat. I'd offer you coffee but I already know that answer." Williams popped the DVD into the computer and picked up a remote control. He swiftly clicked a few buttons, and the digital image spread across the display.

As they watched, Frank realized they were watching a police interrogation. A young man in his mid-twenties with flame-red hair, was introduced as Trevor Jenkins. His skinny physique made him stand out against the two uniformed officers.

To George, he looked like a kid that was probably bullied in school quite often. To Frank, he looked a bit familiar, but couldn't quite place him. But the name didn't sound quite right.

"Tell us, one more time, what you saw, Trevor," asked the first cop, a female. Her short blonde hair curled up underneath her hat.

"I already told ya, lady. But since you asked so nicely," Trevor drawled, his accent thick. "I was at that downtown computer store, ya know, the one with the big logo across the front? Anyway, I was looking at a computer to buy, and I saw that lady, the one with long brown hair, buying a computer. She was talking to some guy, real soft-like. He asked how she was gonna pay for the computer. I wasn't really being nosy, but I couldn't help but overhear, ya know? She said she would pay in cash and the guy coughed. Ya know, like he was shocked or something. Anyway, I turned around, 'cause that was a lot of money for a nice lady to be carrying around. Dude-man said the price was," he paused. "I don't remember the exact price, but it was dang near two-thousand dollars!"

Frank rolled his eyes at George. This guy was something else.

"Anyway, that's all I know. She bought that computer and walked outta there, leaving dude-man lookin' kinda funny."

The interview continued on, but Trevor couldn't give them any more detail than what he had just said. As the video played, Trevor was shown pictures of women, and he pointed to one, whom the male officer confirmed to be Ann Harper.

The tape cut off and Officer Williams whistled. "What a kid." He leaned back and glanced at the other two. "I'm not so sure I believe him."

George shook her head. "I feel the same way, but how could we prove it?"

"We don't prove it. Not yet. We have to find Nancy first. Let Mr. Drew and the other police look for more evidence. This tape isn't much to go on, and I don't know if it'll fit in to Nancy's kidnapping at all." He rubbed his temples. "It'd be great if Bess and Mick came up with something better than this. We need a clue to go on."

"Alright, Sherlock. We're here to deliver." Bess's head popped into the room as she waved two tapes in the air. "At least, we hope."

Bess and Mick took seats around the table and Bess slid the tapes to Williams. "We're not really sure what we have. Only two places could help us out, and even this might not be much," Mick explained.

While Williams got everything set up, Bess filled in the rest of the details of their morning. "Oh, and Officer, there is an ATM at the end of that alleyway that just might have something if it was recording that night. I figured you would need a warrant for that since it is bank property."

Williams nodded. "I'll check to see if that tape has been requested yet." He tossed the control to Frank. "Get it cued up and I'll be right back."

While Frank cued the tape and Williams was checking on the ATM request, George gave Bess and Mick the rundown on the taped interview they had watched. "I'm sure Williams will let us watch it again. In fact, I bet he is planning on watching it again."

When everyone was settled back into their seats, Frank started the first tape. A few cars drove by, a pedestrian here or there, and then the black-clad figured darted past, followed closely by Nancy. A few seconds later, Frank ran past the camera.

"Can we watch that one frame at a time?" Bess asked.

Frank rewound the tape, and everyone leaned forward, looking hard at the small view of the street. The three figured ran by, but at a snail's pace this time.

Frank tapped the remote against the table. "I still didn't see much. The area of the street that the camera shot doesn't leave room for detail. And enlarging it won't do much good. It'll be too fuzzy."

"Not much to go on, yet again." Williams took the tape out and put the second one back in.

This tape had a shot of Mick approaching, but nothing else of any importance.

Mick glanced around the table. Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing. This was getting them nowhere fast. "Maybe we just need a fresh perspective."

"You mean to say that these five heads can't come up with any clues," Frank retorted.

"No," Mick answered. "I mean that we've been spending all our time on tracking down these tapes and talking to people. What about those files? Wasn't there anything in those?"

George shook her head. "Not really. Just basic background information."

"But there had to be something! Maybe if I can take a look at it-"

Frank slammed his fist down on the table. "Are you deaf? George just said there wasn't anything. I went over it myself, as did Officer Williams. _There wasn't anything else!_" Frank shook Bess's hand off his arm. "And don't you stick up for him. I've been at this a lot longer than you all have. I would have seen something!"

Frank jumped up and stormed out of the room, leaving the others staring at now closed door.

"Uh, is that normal? Because he doesn't strike me as a hot-headed guy," Williams commented softly.

"No, that is not normal. In fact, that's just the opposite of Frank Hardy." Bess stood up. "I'd expect that outburst from his brother Joe instead. But with Nancy missing…" she trailed off, feeling that spoke for itself.

"And I'm here. It's irritating him to no end."

"Well, you didn't cause Nancy to be kidnapped, and you didn't know she was engaged." Bess gave him a sympathetic smile. Don't beat yourself up. Not yet anyway. I'll let Nancy handle that when we find her." She turned to Williams. "I apologize for Frank. What he said, he didn't mean it."

Officer Williams just chuckled. "I've heard it before, and I'm sure I'll hear it again. Tends to come with the territory." He picked up the tapes and the disc. "To prove there are no hard feelings, I'll give you copies of these and of the file to take home. When he clears his head, look them over again, see if you catch anything."

"Thanks, Officer." George grabbed Bess's arm and shot over her shoulder to Mick, "We should find Frank. You two need to talk. Again."

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Frank stood outside the police station, fuming. What is wrong with me, he scolded himself. I'm the calm, smart, rational, patient Hardy. I'm not Joe!

And at that precise moment, his cell phone rang.

"Bro! How's it going? How's the beautiful Ms. Drew, soon-to-be-Hardy?" Joe greeted his brother.

"Long story, Joe. The long and short is, she's been kidnapped, and I'm running out of trails," Frank admitted. "Think you can get here soon and give me a hand?"

"Nancy's been kidnapped! Why didn't you call me? Have you heard anything yet? Why was she kidnapped?" The questions tumbled out, and Joe couldn't help but feel slighted that his brother hadn't even bothered to call him and let him know.

"I didn't want to bother you while you were busy," Frank offered quietly. "I didn't want to jeopardize your new job."

"You still should have called," Joe grumbled. "Tell me the details later. I can be there by five this evening."

"But what about you? Don't you have things scheduled for the rest of the week?" Frank asked.

"Don't worry about it. The athletic director was called away on a family emergency. He cancelled everything for the rest of the week, so I'm free now. I've already checked."

"Alright. We'll bring you up to speed on everything. And we'll order pizza, unless you plan on eating before hand," Frank added. Joe's appetite never ceased to amaze him.

"Excellent idea! I'll see you soon, Frank!"

"And thanks, Joe. I really appreciate you coming." Frank already felt more relieved, knowing Joe was on his way to help. Ever since they were little, Frank and Joe had been a team. Their different approaches complimented each other perfectly.

"Hey, what are brothers for? Just make sure you have that pizza and we'll call it even!"

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

"Alright, Drew. I brought you food." The bathroom door opened, and Nancy blinked in the light. As her eyes adjusted, she saw a young man, around her age, standing in the doorway. He set a paper bag on the floor, and undid the bond around her hands.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, rubbing her raw wrists and stretched her limbs.

"Nothing, really. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," the man replied in a gruff voice.

Nancy glanced through the doorway, but all she could see was a wall. No sign of the other man.

Gruff voice continued. "I brought you food. You should eat it. I'm only allowed to give you ten minutes to eat."

Nancy cautiously opened the bag, and saw a slightly squashed hamburger and a drink. She eyes the food warily, not sure if it was worth the chance. She was hungry, but not stupid.

Gruff voice saw her hesitation. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned. We're not gonna kill you. Not for a while, at least."

"Then why are you holding me? If you are going to kill me, why not do it now?" Nancy asked as she ate a bite of the hamburger.

"You weren't supposed to be there. That is your fault."

Nancy's stomach flip-flopped. That wasn't the answer she was expecting, and it wasn't an answer she liked, either. "So then, tell me. What were you doing in my father's office? I assume it was you. The other guy hasn't had the guts to show me his face yet."

Gruff voice stood up and leaned against the wall. "Your father had some stuff on me that could ruin my life. I couldn't let that happen."

"Some stuff? Like information?" Nancy's mind reeled. "What's your last name?"

"None of your business!"

"It's Harper, isn't it? You're Roger and Ann's son, David!" Nancy exclaimed.

"So what if I am?" David averted his eyes. "Is that a crime?"

"Kidnapping me is. Breaking and entering is. Stealing something that doesn't belong to you is," Nancy retorted. "And if my father has something that could prove you did something unlawful, then I'd say that makes you a criminal in the first place."

"And what do you know about it? Of course the great Nancy Drew has _never_ broken the law. Perfect little princess." He glared at her. "Everyone breaks the law at one point."

Nancy finished eating her food in silence. She couldn't argue with that. She'd had speeding tickets, gotten into jams with the police, breaking and entering was even a specialty of hers. Yeah, she thought glumly, no one's perfect.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

**There ya go! Have at it! Just be nice! Also, I know some of you have been waiting patiently for Joe to jump in, and I hope I don't disappoint. I'm trying to give all the characters more "paper" time, including Bess and George. The books didn't give them much character, and I think they are fabulous characters who deserve more time. So thanks for the commentors who have enjoyed it! Thanks and keep reading:)**


	10. Ch09 His arrival, Her exit?

**Things are really rocking now. Are you excited:) I hope so!**

Chapter 9

When Bess, George, and Mick walked outside, Frank was just closing up his cell phone. "That was Joe," he explained, turning to them. "He'll be here later to help out."

Bess grinned. She hadn't realized it until that moment, but she missed being around Joe. Not that they were romantically involved, but since their early teens, they had shared some of the same passions. Namely, food, fun, and flirting. Boring was not part of Joe Hardy's vocabulary. And that's the way she liked him. "Great! We'll have Nancy back in no time!" she cried excitedly.

George laughed and shook her head. "Down, girl!" She held up her hand. "One thing at a time." She turned to Frank. "Ron is getting us copies of all the tapes. He wants us to take a look at them again tonight."

"Perfect. We'll get Joe to look at them as well. Maybe he'll catch something we're missing." Frank turned to walk back inside. "Why don't you girls take a break for a few hours? Joe is going to meet us at Nancy's about five o'clock. Bess, order some pizza to be delivered there for dinner. Mick and I'll see you then."

George blinked. "If you say so," she said slowly. Just don't let it turn into a blood bath, she thought.

Bess grabbed George's arm. "Come on. I need to look my best for Joe!"

As Bess and George headed to the car, Mick started to say something, but Frank cut him off. "We'll talk later. Let's go back inside for now and get those copies."

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

George propped her chin up on her hands as she lay on Bess's bed. "And why did you have to take another shower?" she asked as Bess towel-dried her hair.

"Because my hair was wind-blown, and I always feel grimy after being in a police station for more than five minutes," was the muffled reply.

"And you're _not_ doing this for a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed guy?" George teased.

"Well, maybe." Bess blushed. "I like to look my best for him."

George threw a pillow at her cousin. "You always want to look good! I thought you two were just good friends. This is Joe Hardy, after all."

"Exactly! Joe Hardy. I can't even begin to explain it. He's great to be around, fun to tease and be teased by, gorgeous, strong, you know. He's just Joe." Bess was practically floating around the room. "He's like my best friend and brother and boyfriend all rolled up into one." Bess thought about that statement a bit harder. "Well, kind of."

George just laughed.

"What should I wear?" Bess dug through a drawer, trying to be careful not to disturb the neatly arranged and folded clothing.

"Jeans," was George's simple, no-nonsense reply.

"For you, maybe. Let's see." Bess sat cross-legged on the floor. "Well be eating pizza and going over tapes and papers. Knowing the Hardys, we might have to tail someone, go on a stakeout, or set a trap." Bess stood up and grabbed a backpack. "Better take some dark clothing along, just in case."

George rolled her eyes. "Always prepared." She watched as Bess swiftly packed a bag, her mind wandering. "What do you think Frank had in mind, actually watching Mick around?"

Bess poked her head out of the closet. "Probably going to kill him and hide the evidence," she answers, dead-panned.

"Sure, sure. Do you think they'll actually talk, and not argue or fight?"

"Frank will probably tell Mick that he will fight for Nancy to the end, but the decision is ultimately hers to make. He stood by patiently while Nancy and Ned were still dating, and I know he only wants what will make her the happiest. He'd be devastated if she chooses Mick, but I think he knows there's not much he can do and still play fair."

"You know, as stubborn as Mick is, and as much as I'd like to blame him, this isn't completely his fault." George picked some link off the bedspread as she contemplated her next words. "I love Nancy, and she's a wonderful person. But she really led Mick on in Europe. She hardly mentioned Ned the whole summer."

Bess came out of her closet and looked straight at George. "I agree. Nancy really should have handled that differently. She was acting like..." Bess trailed off.

"Like you?" George supplied with a grin.

Bess stuck her tongue out. "I was going to say irresponsibly. Not like her at all."

"But it's not our place to say anything. This is her life and her actions and her decisions," George reminded her. "We're not Nancy."

"Well, this time, I think we should get involved. This mess involves Frank as well, and he's also our friend." Bess smiled. "We should just lock all three in a room and let them hash it out."

George laughed. "No chance of that. Frank and Nancy could take us."

Bess smiled sweetly. "I think you and I could handle Nancy. I'm sure Joe could take care of Frank."

George threw another pillow at Bess. "You're awful!"

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

The ride to the Drew house from the police station was silent. After getting the copied videos and talking to Officer Williams, the two had left. And now, Frank was mentally preparing himself for an honest conversation with Mick. But he didn't know where to start.

Meanwhile, Mick was wrestling thoughts of his own. It was hard enough to come all the way to the United States, to this little town, to see a very special friend. But to find out she was engaged, and to someone else he knew, that just made it worse. He had respected Frank and his brother, Joe, and really appreciated their help before. But now, he felt extremely out of place and unwelcome. The one person he came to see wasn't there.

"We have to find her."

Frank fought a sarcastic comment, still irritated with Mick for even being here. "We're going to, Mick." He sighed. "We will."

Mick just nodded. He hadn't meant to say those words out loud.

Frank took a deep breath. It was now or never, he supposed. "And when we do, I won't stand in your way. I know you and Nancy have a history together. I'm not entirely sure I trust you, but I trust Nancy, and I love her more than anything. I only want the best for her." Frank stopped as he felt his throat tighten.

Mick was silent for a few moments, as he started out the window. He could tell Frank was being sincere, and it almost made him want to give up, but he held on to the hope that maybe he still had that chance. But the longer he was around Frank, he knew that hope was growing smaller and smaller.

"I believe you. Thank you," he finally spoke. "Frank, I really didn't know you two were together, I promise. I can't explain what I feel, but that I feel we left some things unresolved."

Frank nodded. "I… I can understand." He had no idea what to say next. So he spoke the only words that would come out, and it wasn't easy. "When we find her, and when she's ready, I'll give you two the time and space you need to sort through your," he paused, not sure of the right word to use, and scared of the only one he could think of, "relationship."

"For what it's worth, thanks, Frank. That means a lot coming from you. I know I haven't made things easy on you by being here."

As he drove the rest of the way to the Drew house, Frank felt a little better as far as controlling his feelings. But he felt worse about the complicated situation he now found himself in.

It's up to Nancy, he thought sadly. The sooner we find her, the sooner I might lose her.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

When Joe Hardy pulled up on the street in front of the Drew house, it was a little after five. He had spent an hour at the school's gym, working out. He had been largely impressed with the facilities, and looked forward to starting work there this summer.

By the time he had returned to the hotel, showered, packed up, and checked out, it was already four o'clock.

He grabbed his bag and headed up the sidewalk to the front door. Before he could reach the porch, the front door swung open, revealing a smiling Bess Marvin.

"Joe!" she closed the few steps between them and flung herself into his open arms. "I'm _so_ glad to see you!"

Joe laughed and took a step back, taking an approving look at her. "It's my natural charm."

Bess grinned. "Well, that, too. Come on inside. But let me warn you. Then tension is pretty thick inside. You might need a knife."

Joe looked at her quizzically. "Frank is that messed up?"

"You'll see. I'm not telling you anymore because I want your opinion later."

Joe followed her inside. He grinned at the chess game on the floor. "George! Frank! I can't believe your lives are so boring without me that you've been reduced to playing chess!"

"Joe!" Frank leapt up and pulled his brother in for a hug. "I was starting to get worried."

Joe laughed. "You're the punctual one. Not me. I'm allowed to be a little late." He turned and swept George into a hug. "I see you haven't changed."

George stepped back and flexed a muscle, smiling "No chance of that."

A voice spoke up. "Joe, it's good to see you again."

Joe peered around Frank and George and saw Mick Devlin standing there. His eyes widened in surprise. "Mick?"

Mick stepped forward and stuck his hand out for Joe. "Yeah, uh, surprise. I came to visit Nancy."

Joe studied Mick's face, and to him, it was pretty evident how Mick felt about Nancy. Now he knew why Frank was so upset, and why Bess had been secretive outside. This is more complicated than just Nancy being kidnapped, he thought.

He extended his hand and shook Mick's. Mick's grip felt a little pressured, Joe thought. He bit back a grin and pumped his hand just a fraction harder. He had no reason to not like Mick, at the moment. But Joe always accepted a challenge, in any shape or form. "It's good to see you again." You've sure made things interesting, he added silently to himself.

"So," he turned to face the room. "Who's going to fill me in on what's happened?"

Everyone took turns explaining the kidnapping, the details of Carson's case, and the current state of the investigation to Joe. Joe took it all in while keeping an eye on Frank. On the outside, he seemed to be completely in control, but instinct and experience told him otherwise. But that had to wait, he decided. Nancy had to come first right now.

"So have you looked at those tapes again?" he asked, ready to jump into action.

Bess shook her head. "We were waiting for you. On, and the pizza is in the kitchen. It arrived right before you did. As soon as everyone is ready, we can start on both," she suggested.

George popped in the first video as everyone settle down on the couch, chairs, or floor, with pizza in hand. "This should be the video showing the kidnapper as he ran by the camera."

Joe watched intently at the short clip. Frank took the controller and slowed the playback down. Frame by frame, Joe studied the figure as he ran by, followed by Nancy, and then Frank.

"Did you see anything?" Mick asked hopefully.

"Well, the guy's face didn't look to be covered up, but it was so dark, and his head was turned far enough to the side that I couldn't see it." Joe shook his head. "There goes that angle. What about the next tape?"

Frank tossed it to George as he said, "It has even less on it. We're scraping bottom."

And after viewing the tape, Joe had to agree. "And that's it? That's all that we have?"

George pointed to the kitchen table behind them. "Well, there's the paperwork we got from Mr. Drew's secretary. We've been over it, but there's really not much there either. At least, that will help us find Nancy."

"What about the last tape, the one with that red-head?" Mick asked.

Frank nodded. "I don't know if it's important or not to our case, but it's worth a shot. There's something about that kid that is vaguely familiar, but I can't place it. The whole thing doesn't seem quite right."

Joe stood up. "Let me grab another slice and we'll watch it. Anybody else?"

After food and drinks has been replenished, they started the last video, and then Joe knew exactly what Frank meant. "He is very familiar, I think, but I have no idea where from. That accent has to be fake, as well. Maybe a past case?"

Before Frank could answer, his cell phone rang. Everyone watched intently as he answered. His eyes lit up, and after a "We're on our way," he hung up.

Before anyone could even ask the question, he jumped up. "That was Officer Williams. They may have something on that ATM recording. Let's go!"

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

"Is this the 'oh-so important' information that we just _had_ to get?" Buck asked incredulously. "This is all just stupid, background crap! Nothing here could even put you under suspicion!"

David and Buck were looking through Mr. Drew's papers before they burned them. And Buck was getting more frustrated by the minute.

David shook his head. "But I know there was supposed to be something else! I heard Drew tell my mother," he replied. "It was supposed to be really important!"

"Did you really hear him say that, or were you making a bigger deal out of this, as usual?" Buck snorted. Ever since he had known him, he'd been annoyed at how David tended to exaggerate things. Not just the little while lies, but the bigger ones too. And details. Buck swore under his breath. This guy was going to put him in a mental ward fast.

"Let's ask Little Drew. Surely dear-old dad told her what to look for," David growled. He didn't want to admit that maybe he _didn't_ get that crucial item when he broke into Carson Drew's office.

"Fine, fine. I still think we should get rid of her. Having her here is gonna make Hardy more determined to find us. She's like a time bomb. If we kill her-"

"NO!" David shouted. "I don't do murder. It'll be bad enough if we get caught for stealing that money. I don't want to go to jail for murder, also."

"We'd only go to jail if we got caught," Buck reminded him. He was starting to get tired of David's sissy attitude. "If we kill Nancy, destroy the body – maybe a house could conveniently burn – then it'll be okay." Besides, he added silently, I'm not the one who stole the money. I just earned part of it for helping you out.

David's eyes widened. Murder certainly didn't settle well with him. But if Buck really could pull it off... his mind screamed at the thought of killing someone. But what choice did he really have now?

"Okay," he sighed. "But not yet. Let's see what she can tell us first."

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

**That was a big longer of a chapter than normal! There are a lot of people to keep up with! I sat on this chapter for a few days, wanting to make sure the rest of the story would make sense. Hopefully there aren't too many inconsistencies. That would be bad. Again, thanks to my reviewers, especially ndhbfan, LazyPanther, Lady Emily, SarahE7191, 4everndfh, and Roswalyn. You guys have really encouraged me on this story. More to come!**


	11. Ch10 And Action!

**Faster, faster! Longer, longer! Closer, closer! Chapter 10 is HERE! You reviewers/commentors/readers are fantastic! Some of you have given me more ideas than I think I can handle, and I appreciate all the feedback! And now… Chapter 10!**

Chapter 10

Chief McGinnis didn't even glance up when he saw the group walk up. "You kids are going to put me into early retirement," he growled good-naturedly.

Joe stepped away from the others and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Aw, Chief, we know you love us! Look how much work we save you by doing the legwork ourselves!"

McGinnis looked at Joe squarely in the eye. "Hardy, you create half of the problems my department has to deal with." He grinned and shook Joe's hand. "Welcome to the mix. Officer Williams is waiting for you back in the same conference room."

He shook his head as the five traipsed back down the hallway. "That group gets bigger and bigger. Nothing but trouble."

Meanwhile, Officer Williams was sitting in the room, waiting for their arrival. When they walked in, plus Joe, he laughed. "Reinforcements?" he asked, gesturing towards Joe.

Frank gave a half-grin. 'Sort of. This is my brother, Joe Hardy. Joe, this is Ron Williams."

"Pleasure." Williams shook Joe's hand and gave a slight nod to the rest of the group. "I imagine you all are anxious to see this."

Everyone nodded, so he started it right up. All eyes fixated on the screen, concentrating. The ATM camera was angled at such a way that they had a straight-shot view of an alleyway. To Joe, it looked as if the image had been zoomed in and sharpened. A dark van drove up, where it sat for a brief moment, then sped away. Then the whole scene started over, this time at a much slower rate. Joe's eyes narrowed as he peered at the driver's window. It looked as if the driver had red hair. It was hard to tell, but it was too dark to be blonde, but not very dark.

The screen went blank and Williams explained, "In a moment, you'll see the scene again, this time closer-up. However, the video quality wasn't great, so it's pretty pixelated."

True to his word, the scene played one more time. Joe watched it so closely, without blinking, that it nearly made his head hurt. The scene was pretty pixel-ly, but it did offer a somewhat better view of the driver.

As Joe watched, everything about the scene looked familiar. The van, the way it abruptly halted at the curb, the way the driver's head turned, tilted, then refocused ahead, and then the way the van sped of. It was as if he'd seen the exact thing in a movie before.

Joe sat back, perplexed. But he knew it wasn't from a movie. He closed his eyes, and willed his mind to relax.

Frank caught Joe's expression. "Joe?" he asked. "Did you see something that could help?"

Joe didn't respond. In his mind, he saw a house, surrounded by bushes. There was a long narrow sidewalk leading from the front door of the house to the street. It was dark outside, and Joe and Frank were up in a tree, across the street, peering through binoculars. Suddenly, tires screech as a van came to a halt. Quiet shuffling noises could be heard, and the driver made some gestures to someone unseen. Then the driver turned back to the steering wheel. Tires spun as the van took off.

Joe bolted up out of his seat. "I know where I've seen that driver before!" he exclaimed.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Nancy yawned and rested her head on her knees. She had been trying, to no avail, to find a way to escape from the bonds, the room, this weird kidnapping. But David and the other man were always around, arguing or talking loudly. She never saw the other man, just David.

David, however, had kept a close eye on her, checking on her, bringing her food, and allowing her to go to the bathroom, but that was about the extent of any hospitality.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been there. It felt like days, but she knew it was probably much less. Maybe a day or two, not much more. For one, the meals, though very spaced out, at least gave her a clue.

The last time David had brought her food, he had been real quiet, and had avoided her stare and her questions. She almost wished the other man would come so she could at least see him. Maybe she's be able to work on him a bit, as well. David wouldn't tell her who he was, or how he was involved with the embezzlement.

He had, however, retied her arms and legs so she could stretch her legs out. She had been feeling cramped and achy sitting cross-legged for so long. And sleeping in that position wasn't exactly idea.

But she couldn't close her eyes for long.

The door slammed open and the light popped on. Two men walked into the steadily-shrinking bathroom. One was David. The second, she didn't recognize. But the flame-red hair and thin frame almost made her want to laugh. Almost. Then gun he was holding didn't.

Nancy cast a quick glance at David, and saw the uncomfortable look in his eyes. Apparently, 'Red' was the one in charge of things now.

"Alright, Drew. I'm already sick of this little game your father seems to be playing with poor David here. I want the evidence he asked you to pick up for him," Red said, keeping the gun trained on her.

Nancy's mind raced back to the answering machine message that had started this whole ordeal. Her father hadn't specified what she should look for, and Nancy just assumed she would know when she arrived. But David had stopped her before she even put one foot in the office.

"You should be asking David that. I never saw the evidence," Nancy replied evenly, keeping her eyes on the gun. There was no way she could escape, but at least she could do her best to keep things calm.

"You're lying. I know your dad told you what to pick up."

Nancy looked up, holding his gaze, her eyes never wavering, although her stomach felt differently. "Dad asked me to pick up a manila envelope. He didn't know where exactly it was since it had arrived while he was gone."

Red shrugged. "Then I guess you aren't of much use to us anymore. No sense in keeping anything useless around."

"Wait!" David jumped in front of Red. "Buck, don't kill her!"

Buck glared at David. "And why not? She can't give us what we want. And I don't like having her around; it's too dangerous for us."

David didn't move. "We can use her against Mr. Drew's case."

Buck still held the gun steady. "I don't know. It's still dangerous to have her around."

David put a hand on the gun and slowly lowered it. "Leave her alone for a bit. I don't want to ruin any chance we might have of getting through this without going to jail."

Both men exited the room, and Nancy breathed a sigh of relief. This had to be the weirdest kidnapping ever. Buck was definitely the brains of this operation, but David seemed to still have a little pull. If only she could have another chance to work on David's conscience. She laid her head back down on her knees. She could only hope that Frank was getting close to finding her. And staying out of danger himself. Please hurry, she silently willed him.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Everyone's eyes widened as they waited for Joe to continue his revelation. "His name is Buck Collins. Frank and I encountered him during a case a while back."

Frank looked at him questioningly. "What makes you think that?"

Joe nodded towards the screen. "Something about the way the van pulled up and sped away, and the actions of the driver. It was incredibly similar to something that happened during that case." A new thought hit. "Ron, can you put in the tape of the witness?"

"Yeah, sure." After this epiphany, Officer Williams understood why the Hardys had such a respected reputation. Their information network, experience, and track record was incredible.

As Trevor Jenkins began his "eye witness" spiel, Frank and Joe exchanged knowing looks.

"That's him," Joe concluded. "Without a doubt, the key-witness and driver are the same person!"

Frank agreed. "His hair is a bit longer, and that most definitely is not his accent. But that's definitely him."

Williams glanced at the group sitting around the table. From George's and Bess's expressions, it was clear that they believe the young men fully.

"Are you absolutely positive?"

Joe nodded, "Frank and I had been on a stakeout a while back. I guess late last year, really. Anyway, it was for another case north of Chicago. Buck had been the getaway driver and, we believe, mastermind behind robberies that targeted the local small businesses. Unfortunately, Buck had gotten away and completely disappeared. You'd think with that red hair you couldn't miss him, but this guy is pretty good it seems."

"Or he just had a run of luck." Frank admitted, grudgingly, as he remembered. That case had been a sore spot for him.

George began flipping through the file again. "How old is this Buck guy?"

Joe eyed her. "Just a few years older than us, I'd say. Middle or late twenties, would be my guess. Why do you ask, Fayne?"

"Just a feeling, I think. I mentioned it earlier, but I think we need to check out David Harper more. Something about it just makes me think he's the connection we're missing." George picked up a paper. "David is 25. Maybe the two were buddies at some point, or even now."

Mick shrugged. "Sure couldn't hurt. Maybe we should call Mr. Drew and see if he's seen him around lately, first."

"I think that's a great idea." Officer Williams clapped Mick on the back. He winced as Frank's glare bore into him. He pulled his hand away and walked toward the door. "I'll go make that call."

Joe glanced at his brother. This new side of Frank was amusing him. Frank usually never had relationship problems. In fact, it was usually Joe who found himself in odd dilemmas when it came to girls. This situation really fascinated him.

He saw Bess watching Frank as well. Joe gave her a look, and Bess nodded slightly.

"Come on, George. Let's go see if we can find anything to eat. This is turning into another one of those late nights." Bess nudged Mick. "You can give us a hand." Bess winked at Mick. "We need a big strong guy to protect us from those mean old cops!"

Joe couldn't help laugh as she ushered the two out the door. Bess is the best, he thought thankfully. "Alright, Frank. Out with it."

"What?" Frank blinked, distractedly.

"Dear brother, it's not often we get to switch roles." Joe punched him lightly on the arm. "You're not the type to get jealous!"

"I'm not jealous, Joe. I just don't like having to deal with outsiders who think they can help on a case. He's just hindering us from finding Nancy."

"No, he's not. He's helping. He's concerned about her obviously."

Frank snorted. "Concerned? Not hardly. He came all the way from Australia to rekindle a past relationship he and Nancy had."

"Past relationship? Since when?" Joe raised his eyebrows. "She and Ned have always been together, until recently. And that much time didn't pass before you two started dating."

Frank shook his head. "Apparently, Nancy met Mick during a summer vacation in Europe. He ended up traveling with them, and eventually asked Nancy to marry him, which she obviously turned him down."

Joe looked at his brother sympathetically. "I've never heard this before."

Frank frowned, his face reddening slightly. "I hadn't either. I had to find out the hard way."

"I guess that explains the weirdness when we all met up in Australia a while back." Joe had noticed the tenseness whenever he and Frank were around Mick and Nancy during their cases. He had always known about the attraction that went on between Nancy and Frank, and he could tell there was something between Mick and Nancy, but the wedding proposal definitely surprised him.

"Well, anyway. Mick hasn't exactly made it a secret that he came here specifically to see Nancy." Frank gave his brother a pained look. "It's making me crazy! I know that I can't control her life, I don't want to be like Ned was when they were dating. And I definitely can't stop her from making decisions. But I don't want to lose her! It took us so long to get to this point."

Joe nodded and put his arm around Frank's shoulders. "In the end, it's about Nancy's heart. You know she's a very level-headed person, and doesn't make rash decisions. If she's turned down Mick before, when she was dating Ned, then I think she'll do the same, especially since she's engaged to you."

"But, what if she doesn't?" Frank knew Joe was probably right, but there was that lingering doubt he just couldn't ignore.

"Then you will love her and let her live her life." Joe sighed. "You just have to trust her. This may sound completely bizarre coming from me, of all people. But you have to trust her, and trust that what you two have together is going to win over what she may have once had with Mick."

Frank nodded. "Yeah, and I think I know that. I'm just afraid."

Joe laughed. "If you weren't, I'd be extremely worried about you. You haven't really had many serious relationships, well, besides Nancy and Callie, you haven't had any." He grinned. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Besides, we have to find Drew first. And when we do, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind for not telling us about Mick earlier."

Frank smiled. "Just don't go too hard on her. I don't want you to scare her off."

Joe winked. "She'll have to get used to it, if she's going to be my sister-in-law soon." He stood up and opened the door of the conference room, letting anybody watching know that they were done.

Right on cue, Bess and her parade, along with Officer Williams, showed up.

"Good news and bad news," Williams offered. "Mr. Drew hasn't seen David since sometime before Nancy's kidnapping."

George rolled her eyes. "I figured. So let's go get this guy." She flexed her arms, shifting in her chair. "The longer we wait the more chance he has to get away!"

Frank grabbed some papers off the table and began rifling through them. "His address is in here. We really should go after him. Question him, at the very least."

Williams held up a hand. "As private citizens, you can do that, but I have to go by the book on this. I can't just go demanding answers from someone."

Joe grinned. "Then we'll see you after we've found Nancy." He jumped up and reached for the door, but before he could grab the handle, it swung open.

A young officer poked his head in. "Sir?"

"What is it, son?" Williams asked.

"A tip, anonymous, just came in." The young man handed a piece of paper over to the superior officer. "I think you might want this."

Joe read over Williams shoulder as he read out loud. "The red-headed detective can't wait much longer." Williams whistled. "We have an address."

Frank was the first out the door. "Then let's go!"

Williams and Joe glanced at each other. "What if it's a trap?" he asked.

Joe grinned and looked at Bess and George. "Then we spring it!"

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

**Can you feel it? The end is coming! Or at least… the rescue! Who saves Nancy? Who's the tipper? Don't you just love Joe? Is Frank going to have a mental breakdown? Will Mick ever give up? Will anyone ever listen to George? Find out next time! Same Bat Time, Same Bat Channel!**


	12. Ch11 Safe!

**I should probably reiterate this: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy, Bess, George, Carson, Hannah, Frank, Joe, Laura, Ned, Callie, McGinnis, Mick… and I think that's everyone. Oh! Fenton and Gertrude also. Ron Wililams, Buck Collins, and David & Roger & Ann Harper, and Kimberly are all mine.**

Chapter 11

When Frank, Joe, George, Bess, and Mick arrived at the address given by the tipper, they were shocked to see flames licking up the sides of the house. In the distance, sirens could be heard.

Frank was the first to jump out of the car, and made a mad dash towards the house, but not before Joe could tackle him down. "Frank! Think! You can't just go charging in there yet!"

"There's no time! If she's in there, I have to get her out! I'm not going to lose Nancy!" Frank shouted, throwing Joe off his back and running back to the house.

"George! Mick! Split up and go around the sides of the house, just in case anyone is trying to escape. I'm going after Frank!" Joe hollered. "Bess! Call the police and tell Williams to get here NOW!"

Bess nodded, pulling out her cell phone.

Meanwhile, Joe and Frank had run inside, barreling through the front door. The fire hadn't spread too badly yet, and the flames they had seen outside where coming from open windows. But that meant more oxygen to fuel the fire.

"Nancy!" Frank called. "Nancy! Are you in here?" He listened carefully as he walked down the hallway that divided the house. The fire seemed to have started on each side of the house, but had not yet reached the middle of the house.

He paused as he heard muffled coughs coming from a room off the right side of the hallway. He could barely hear it over the crackling and popping of the house and the fire. "Nancy!" He dashed into the room.

She was lying on her side on the bathroom floor, coughing from the smoke. "Oh, Nan!" He bent down and scooped her up into his arms. "I've got to get you out of here." He held her close to his chest, and carefully made his way back down the hallway towards the door. The walls of the hallway were now extremely hot as the fire threatened to break through. "Joe! I've got Nancy!" he yelled, praying that his brother heard him.

Nancy continued to cough, but already felt slightly better, protected in Frank's firm grasp.

Frank made it outside, where fire engines and an ambulance and three police cars were parked, lights flashing and sirens wailing. As soon as Frank burst through the door, a firefighter ran up to him and took Nancy from him, and the three headed to the waiting ambulance and emergency medical technicians.

On the other side of the hallway, Joe was carefully checking every room in case anyone was still in the house. He had heard his brother yell about finding Nancy, but his gut told him someone might still be inside.

As he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he saw a body lying on the floor. Under the man's head was a slowly growing pool of blood. Joe checked the man's pulse. Still strong. Heaving the body over his shoulder, Joe carried him out through the kitchen's back door where he met George and Mick. Between them stood Buck Collins, his wild eyes dancing manically in the light of the fire.

He snarled when he saw the man Joe was carrying. Mick tightened his grasp on Buck. "You should have left him there to die, the punk."

Joe headed towards the front yard. "Mick, George, bring him around. I'm sure he'd like to meet some good friends of ours!"

When the group rounded the corner, Nancy was sitting by the sidewalk, holding an oxygen mask while an EMT monitored her breathing. Frank was standing over her protectively. Bess had sat beside Nancy and was talking on her cell phone.

When Joe approached, two EMTs took the man from him. "Nan!" he cried, rushing to her.

Frank met him and smiled. "Don't worry, she's fine. Let's let the medics finish checking her over. And Bess is talking to Mr. Drew."

Joe started to reply but was interrupted by a grunt behind him. He turned and saw Mick doubled over on the ground and George shaking her head, dazed. Behind them, Buck had taken off running. Without a second's hesitation, Joe took off after him.

"Hey!" Joe yelled, the roar of the fire drowning him out. His legs pumped harder. There was no way he was letting him get away a second time.

Frank's gut twisted, torn between helping his brother, and staying with Nancy. He turned back to the house, where Nancy was still being examined. Bess was right by her side. Mick stood back a bit, having caught his breath, still out of Nancy's view.

Hating himself for being jealous, but knowing she was in good hands, he turned and ran in the direction Joe and Buck had headed. "George!" he shouted when he saw her running just a few steps ahead of him. In an instant, they were running side by side.

Meanwhile, Joe was closing the gap, using every bit of momentum to propel himself closer and closer. His adrenaline level rose, as the familiar rush of chasing a criminal came back to him. It was a feeling he missed.

Buck was just a few feet away now. Joe took a breath, a few last steps, and lunged at the lanky man. The two hit the ground hard, but Joe didn't loosen his grip on Buck's arms. Buck kicked wildly, cursing and screaming at Joe. One of his feet connected with Joe's stomach, causing his grip to loosen just enough for Buck to squirm out of his grasp.

Joe rolled over onto his side, the wind knocked out of him. He watched through tearing eyes as Frank and George caught up and took off after Buck. He pushed himself off the ground, trying to catch his breath.

Buck ran up to a street, lined with white fences, about three feet or so high. He turned and ran along the fence line, and turned a corner, headed towards a backyard. Frank followed the same path, but George vaulted the fence with ease. Soon, they had Buck cornered.

"Buck, you can't get away. You may have gotten away previously, but this time, you're going to jail for everything you've done!" Frank charged at Buck, his anger getting the best of him.

Buck jumped backwards, but crashed against George, sending the two tumbling into the grass. But George managed to maneuver herself so she was on top, with one knee on Buck's back, and pinned his arms behind him. "That'll teach you to mess with me." She flashed a triumphant grin up at Frank.

Joe and Williams appeared next to Frank and Joe laughed. "Glad to see you haven't lost your touch."

Williams knelt beside her. "I'll take over from here, George."

George gratefully stood up as Williams handcuffed Buck. "Buck Collins, alias Trevor Jenkins, you are under arrest for embezzlement, kidnapping, resisting arrest, arson..."

Joe turned away from the cop and criminal to face Frank and George. "In the end, we always get our man," he quipped in a low, gravely voice.

"Always the performer," Frank teased.

George smiled. "That felt really good. Hanging out with you guys is never boring!"

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

"Nancy, you should be fine." The paramedic finished packing his bag. "But if you start to feel any shortness of breath, congestion, or headaches, get yourself to a doctor, pronto."

Nancy nodded. "Thanks. But I think I'll be okay."

She watched David being led away in cuffs. He had regained consciousness, and the police had Nancy identify him. Firefighters were checking the grounds for any signs of remaining fires. She hadn't seen where they had gone, but she knew enough to realize that Frank, Joe, and George had gone after Buck.

She sighed from her seat on the ground. It had been a long few days, and a hundred thoughts ran through her head. She was so exhausted that she wasn't even sure what she should be concerned about first.

Bess hugged her, knowing that her friend had been through a lot, and there were still a few hurdles she didn't even know about. "Nancy, when you're ready, we'll take you home."

She nodded. "Thanks, Bess. But first, I want to make sure that the guys and George are all right."

Bess studied her face. She looked exhausted, dirty, and a little…what was that, she though. She looked a little lost, left out. But no wonder, Bess thought. She hadn't been involved in this case at all, except to be the one kidnapped.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mick approaching. Whether this was the best time or not, Bess knew she wouldn't be able to stop him. She turned to Nancy and gave her another hug. "I'll be right back. I'm going to see if they got Buck. Holler at me if you need anything."

Nancy nodded, closing her eyes. She jumped when she felt another body sit down beside her.

"Hey."

The voice made Nancy's stomach flip-flop. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she turned her head, and Mick Devlin's face appeared. "Mick?" she whispered, completely caught off guard.

He smiled and nodded. "I see you still lead an exciting life." He took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

Nancy tried to pull her hand away, but exhaustion and emotions fought her. "What are you doing here?"

Mick gave her a dubious look. "I came here to see you. I actually came to surprise you a few days ago. I've been thinking about you a lot lately." He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear softly, "I've really missed you."

"How could you miss me? We haven't seen each other in such a long time. I figured you would have-" Nancy stopped herself.

"Would have what?" he asked suspiciously. "Moved on? Gotten engaged, perhaps, married?"

Nancy looked away. She never really thought she would see Mick again, or at least, so soon, since he lived so far away. It had also never occurred to her to even mention her engagement to Frank to him.

Her heart sank when she remembered Frank. If Mick was here when she was found, then he and Frank... Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized how much she may have just hurt the man she loved most. She had never told Frank about Mick's proposal. To be more accurate, he didn't even really know anything about their relationship. He must hate me, she thought. I've hurt him and I have no good reasons for it.

Nancy wiped her eyes with her sleeve, forgetting how dirty she was. Tears slipped down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Mick."

"Don't be sorry, Nancy. We haven't kept in touch lately." He reached out to wipe her tears, but she turned her face away.

"Please, don't, Mick. I…I'm engaged now. To Frank."

"Nancy, I don't think you understand how much you mean to me." Mick hesitated. "I was hoping I could convince you to give me another chance. I'd like to make you an offer I hope you won't refuse a second time."

Nancy stared at the ground, not moving, not even blinking. And completely unaware that Bess was now standing with Frank and the others, who had returned just seconds before, and who were watching the little scene.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

As they approached the busy scene, Williams saw Nancy and Mick sitting together on the ground, involved in what seemed like a pretty heavy conversation. Without turning his head, he saw Frank's eyes were focused in the same direction. He turned to George, Joe, and Frank as Bess walked up.

"Let me get Buck here settled in one of the squad cars, and then we'll get statements from everyone. Then I'm making sure each and every one of you goes home for some much needed rest." Williams walked away, escorting Buck to a patrol car.

Bess stifled a yawn. "I don't even know what time it is."

George chuckled. "Believe me, you don't want to know."

"I called Mr. Drew and gave him the good news about Nancy, and that David and Buck were in custody. This is going to really blow holes in the prosecutor's case, so Mr. Drew thinks that with all this new evidence, and with David's confession and cooperation, Ann Harper will be off the hook in no time."

"So that was David that I found?" Joe asked.

"Yup. Apparently, well, according to David, he was the one who called in the tip. He wanted someone to find Nancy and help her escape so Buck wouldn't kill her. He was too afraid to do it himself. Apparently, Buck found out and bashed him on the head, then set fire to the house, to destroy any evidence," Bess explained.

George shook her head. "All this over money. It's really sad how greedy some people get."

Joe ran a hand through his hair. "It is. I'm just glad we found Nancy. Right, Frank?"

Frank didn't answer.

"Frank?" Joe asked again. He pinched his brother's arm. "Frank!"

"Hey! What was that for?" Frank asked, rubbing his arm.

All three laughed. "You weren't paying a bit of attention to us." George answered for Joe. "But maybe you should go rescue your princess."

Bess nodded. "Nancy is going to need you." She glanced at her friend sitting by Mick. "In fact, I think she may need you now."

"No. I promised Mick I'd give him time to talk to Nancy and let her make her own decision." He watched the two anxiously.

Joe felt bad for Frank, but greatly admired his respect and consideration. He wasn't sure he'd be able to do the same thing, were he in that position.

Officer Williams approached them again. "Well, David is babbling like an idiot. I guess his conscience got the better of him."

"Or Nancy got to his conscience," Bess interjected with a wry grin.

"And Buck won't talk. I think David is spilling his guts so we won't be too hard on him. We'll just have to see." He glanced at Frank. "You should fight for her. She's a special woman, and she deserves the best."

Frank nodded. "She does. And I only want the best for her."

"Then go to her!" Ron was amazed that this guy would just stand back and watch some guy try to take Nancy away.

All watched as Mick tried to put an arm around Nancy as they talked, but Nancy moved his arm away and shook her head.

"He may not have to fight too hard," Joe commented.

As soon as Mick stood up, Frank was there as fast as he could. He sat down next to Nancy, and Mick sauntered over back to the group.

Frank didn't look at her or even try to put an arm around her. He just sat there.

Nancy reached for his hand. "Frank, I'm really sorry," she whispered softly.

Frank shook his head. "Don't talk now. There'll be plenty time for that later." He glanced at her quickly, and then turned away. He was afraid of what he might see in her eyes. "How do you feel?"

Nancy took a deep breath. "I feel okay. Just tired. I've told the police everything I know. I think I just want to go home for now." She squeezed his hand. "We really need to talk."

"In the morning." He glanced at his watch. "Which should be here in about five hours."

The next hour or so was a blur to Nancy. The police finished gathering evidence and getting statements from everyone. George, Joe, Mick, and Frank were checked briefly for any smoke inhalation. The six young people were sent back to the Drew house for a few hours of sleep. A police escort took Nancy and Bess, and the others followed in a separate car.

The ride home was quiet. Each person was lost in their own thoughts, weary from the adventure. Upon arrival, Bess and George opted to stay the night, in case Nancy needed them. They took charge of sleeping arrangements, ushered Nancy straight to bed after she had a shower, and made sure the guys were settled and comfortable.

It had been a long night, and all six fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

**Well, there ya go! (No! Not the end yet!) But at least Nancy is now safe! I hate to say this, but there's probably only one more chapter left in this story. I've had lots of ideas for sequels and side stories that would fit in this universe. And I have an idea of a story that would take place in the distant future (three or four years) so we'll see. Until then, one (maybe two) more chapters to go! Thanks to everyone who has continued to read (and those who are wonderful to drop me a comment). You guys are fantastic. It's motivating to see that people come back to read the newest chapter.**

**Enough talking.. and more writing! **


	13. Ch12 In the End

**I left everyone hanging at the end of the last chapter, so I decided to post the finale. Remember, you asked for it:)**

Chapter 12

The next morning, Nancy lay in her bed, trying to will her body to get up and face the day. She had slept fitfully, dreaming of fires, Frank, and Mick. "I've put this off long enough," she said, rolling out of bed.

Nancy pulled her hair back out of her face. Looking in the mirror, she wasn't surprised to see dark circles under her eyes. She yawned, knowing she'd have to take a nap later on.

She walked silently down the hallway, past the closed door to the guest room, down the stairs, and went straight into the kitchen, where Bess had just started breakfast.

Bess looked up from the bowl of grapes she was washing, and smiled when she saw Nancy walk in. "Good morning, Nan. How are you feeling?"

Nancy yawned again. "I'm still tired and a little stiff." She stretched her arms, making her back pop.

Bess laughed and tossed her an apron. "Here, help me fix breakfast. No one in this household has eaten properly since you went missing, especially since Hannah's been away for a few days. I'm going to fix that." She opened the refrigerator and pulled out bacon, eggs, and milk. "Luckily, Hannah keeps a well-stocked kitchen."

Nancy grinned. "That she does. So where is everyone?" she asked as she heated a skillet for the bacon.

"Still asleep, probably. Joe and Frank are in the guest room. George is on the floor in the family room, and Mick is on the floor in the dining room." Bess began cracking eggs into a bowl. "Everyone crashed shortly after we got back."

Nancy pulled some bread out of the pantry, preparing to make toast. "I really need to talk to Frank. I hope Joe gets up soon." No matter how calm and gracious Frank had been last night, she knew that every moment they went without talking was probably only hurting him further.

At that moment, Joe walked through the door, dramatically sniffing the air. "Wow!" He stood directly behind Bess and watched her beat the eggs. "Something smells wonderful!" He reached around her towards the bowl with grapes.

Bess slapped his hand playfully. "You have to wait for everyone else!" She laughed as Joe gave her puppy dog eyes.

"You are so bad." She held up a large red grape. "First, tell me how much you love my cooking."

Joe grinned, snatched the grape out of her hand, and popped it into his mouth. "I don't know about your cooking, but that grape was really good."

Bess gave him a mock glare, grabbed a damp dishcloth from the counter and tried to swat him with it. _SNAP!_ She succeeded as it popped him on the bare part of his arm.

"Yeow!" He looked at his arm where a red mark was forming. He grinned evilly and wiggled his fingers at her. "This means war!"

Nancy rolled her eyes and slipped out of the kitchen, chuckling at Bess's giggling and gasping from being tickled. Some things never changed, and for that, she was very glad. She was also happy to escape from a lecture from Joe. She knew he was protective of his brother, and Bess had warned her just before they got home, that Joe was a bit angry at her for not being completely honest with Frank about Mick. Which is why she wanted to talk to Frank first.

But before she could make her way upstairs, Mick caught her. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Nancy nodded and escorted him into her father's study.

Mick didn't even wait for them to sit. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm headed back to Australia this afternoon. And I wanted to apologize for interfering." He rushed on before she could speak. "I can see that you and Frank really are meant to be together, and I don't want my presence here to cause any more awkwardness that I already have."

"Oh, Mick. I'm really sorry for not telling you about our engagement." Nancy started to explain, but Mick waved her off.

"It's not your fault. Our paths have met a few times, but that's all it is. I shouldn't expect you to have to keep me informed of every detail. I admit, I am pretty envious of Frank. He better take extremely good care of you." He flashed her that same smile that she had found attractive so long ago. "But if you ever need anything, or he does anything to you, you come tell me and I'll be there in an instant." He winked. "Maybe whisk you away to Europe."

Nancy laughed and nodded. "I appreciate that, Mick. I wish you the best on everything." Nancy really didn't know what else to say, and she really wanted to go talk to Frank, but she didn't want to alienate Mick.

Mick stood up and glanced at his watch. "I should probably get my stuff and go. I have to be at the airport a little after noon."

Nancy shook her head. "Stay and eat breakfast with us. Bess is in the kitchen working hard. She'd be pretty mad if you just left without eating."

He grinned. "I can swing that." He gestured to the door. "Go talk to Frank. I know that's what you were about to do."

Nancy smiled her thanks and went back to the stairway. She crept quietly back up the stairs to the door of the guest room. She slowly opened the door, careful to not make a sound.

The sun cast beams of light into the room through the partially closed blinds. Frank was still asleep; the covers had slid down to his waist, revealing his bare shoulders and back. Nancy smiled softly, watching her fiancé.

She tiptoed over to the bed and knelt down next to it, looking at his peaceful face. As she watched, one of his eyes cracked open ever so slightly, and the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Hi, handsome," she cooed softly as she touched his warm cheek.

His smile widened as he rolled over on his side to get a better look at her. The smile on her face was mirrored in her eyes. Suddenly, all doubts and worries lifted off his mind and heart. Frank instantly knew her decision. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close enough that he could almost reach to kiss her. "I love you, Nan."

Nancy closed the remaining distance and kissed him gently. She pulled back after a moment and looked into his dark, intelligent eyes. "I love you, too, Frank Hardy."

Frank sat up, throwing the covers off, and swung his legs off the side of the bed. His pajama pants had crept up to his knees, so he straightened them, then pulled Nancy into his lap and hugged her close. "So, are we okay?"

Nancy nodded. "If you're asking if I still want to spend the rest of my life with you, then the answer's yes." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm so sorry for not telling you about Mick. It was wrong of me to not be completely upfront and honest with you. I know I hurt you, but that was never intentional. And I'm so sorry you had to find out about it this way."

Frank was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. The past few days had been really hard on him, but he could tell Nancy was sincere in her apology. As much as he wanted her to know how hurt he was, he loved her, and knew she already felt bad enough. She was punishing herself more than he could. "I'm just so glad you are safe," he finally said, softly.

Nancy cupped his chin in her hand and looked him straight in the eyes. "How do you really feel? I know you must be hurt, at the very least."

He nodded slowly. "When Mick showed up right after you'd been kidnapped, I was shocked. When I realized why he was in town, I was really mad, and really hurt. Then when I found out about your past history together, well, let's just say I probably made Joe look like a saint."

Nancy nodded, saddened that she had hurt him so deeply. "I don't really have a good reason for not telling you about any of it. And I really am sorry for what happened because of it."

"It's over now. Let's just move on and promise to be honest from now on." Frank wrapped his arms around her tighter.

Nancy nodded. "Thank you for letting me make my own decision. I really appreciate you respecting me and my feelings like that. I know it wasn't easy for you." Laughter flicked in her eyes briefly, as she thought about Frank being the jealous, act first, think later brother.

Frank eyed her warily. "What are you thinking? And don't tell me it was nothing. We're being honest here."

Nancy grinned. "Did you punch Mick?"

"Hey! Does it even matter?" he asked defensively.

"Honesty," was the only reply.

Frank sighed, knowing he wasn't going to live this one down. "I missed," he muttered.

Nancy cupped her hand to her ear and stood up. "What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I missed," he said, a bit louder.

"What?"

"I MISSED!" he roared and dove at Nancy.

Downstairs, Bess and Joe in the kitchen, and Mick and George in the family room, could hear screams from Nancy and laughter from Frank, as footsteps thundered down the stairs

Mick smiled to himself, happy that Nancy and Frank were able to get past whatever problems he had caused. Seeing them together helped him to realize that Nancy made the right choice, and in turn helped him to accept it.

As the six sat down a little for the huge breakfast that had been prepared, Mick glanced around the table. He was glad to be a part of Nancy's life, even if it wasn't in the capacity he had originally hoped. But he had to admit, there was something special about the other five people who were laughing and teasing and passing around food.

"Americans," he joked, as a random grape flew from Joe's area of the table towards Bess. A second grape was launched at Mick. A flurry of activity caused all to cease eating and defend themselves against a barrage of grapes.

Joe caught a grape in his mouth and laughed. "Who needs a mystery when we have, the Grapes of Wrath!"

Bess put her hands on her hip as she stood up. "Joe Hardy! You cut that out! I went through all this trouble to make everyone a good breakfast and you're throwing food!"

Joe tried not to smile but couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, Bess. To make up for it, I'll even help you clean dishes."

Nancy grinned from her seat next to Frank. "Good try, Joe. You know we have a dishwasher!"

"Give it up, bro. You're in trouble now," Frank teased.

The door bell rang, saving Joe from any remark that might get him further into trouble. He jumped up. "Saved by the bell!" he declared. He went to answer the door, leaving the others to pick up the grapes before they continued the meal.

George dumped the grapes into the trash can. "Frank, you really need to get your brother a hobby or something."

Frank just shrugged his shoulders. "Wouldn't help. Besides, his humor will probably come in handy when he starts dealing with high school kids on a daily basis. Hopefully he'll stay out of trouble."

"Speaking of trouble," Joe announced as he walked back into the kitchen, followed by Ron Williams.

"I apologize for interrupting your breakfast," Ron said.

"Nonsense." Nancy gestured to one of the two empty chairs. "Have a seat and join us. There's plenty of food. That is, if it hasn't all wound up on the floor." She glared at Joe.

Ron nodded and sat down, and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Maybe a just a little. I came to bring good news. Thanks to last night's drama, David has confessed to helping his father embezzle the money, completely clearing Ann of everything. He's cooperating in favor of a lighter sentence, although how much lighter, we're not sure yet."

George frowned at Frank and Joe. "I told you two that David was the key. You should listen to me more often."

Mick grinned and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I think these two have learned their lesson." Everyone laughed as Bess pulled the bowl of grapes away from Joe just as he reached for them yet again.

"And Buck?" Frank asked. "How did he get mixed up with David?"

Ron nodded. "Buck apparently has known David for quite some time. They were buddies back in high school. After Buck managed to elude the police on some previous cases, including the one we've already heard about, he hooked back up with David, who gave him a place to hide out until things calmed down."

"And Buck, in return, provided them with a 'witness' and get Ann convicted, so David wouldn't be suspected," Nancy finished.

"Right. Buck got a pretty nice chunk of the money that David split with Roger, his father." Ron shook his head. "It's sad, really. I talked to Mr. Drew and Ann is heartbroken that her son tried to send her to jail to cover up his own tracks. Apparently, Roger had a gambling problem and he took the money so supplement his gambling. David didn't gamble, but the lure of free money definitely got to him."

Bess's eyes twinkled. "Well, maybe that could lead to another romance. With Roger going to jail, and Mr. Drew just happening to be there to comfort her..." she laughed and ducked as Nancy threw a wadded-up napkin at her. "Just kidding, don't worry!"

Ron glanced around the table. "You guys sure do play dirty around here. Glad I don't have to deal with all of you on a regular basis. Nancy keeps me in enough work to last me the rest of my life."

Nancy saluted. "All in a day's work, sir!" she joked.

Mick groaned. "Now Nancy's picked up Joe's humor."

Frank raised his glass of orange juice. "I propose a toast. Here's to yet another mystery, solved by the best, most famous-"

"Wise-cracking," George added.

"-wise-cracking team the world has ever known!"

Glasses raised and clinked together. "Hear hear!"

Ron finished his orange juice and stood up. "The next time you world famous detectives want to get together, go to Bayport. River Heights can't take much more!"

Frank caught Nancy's eye and smiled. "That can definitely be arranged. How does three months away sound?" he asked, referring to the upcoming wedding.

Nancy smiled back. In the back of her mind, she knew that she had hurt Frank. But in her heart, she knew that all would be fine. She had her two best friends with her, her fiancé, and her soon-to-be brother-in-law. She couldn't ask for anything better. And in the end, she was glad that she and Mick would be able to stay friends.

She didn't know what the future held for each of them, but she knew that it was an adventure just waiting to be had. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Hardy!"

_NDHB "The End" NDHB_

**heaves a huge sigh There you go! In the end, everything worked out. There have been talks of sequels and side stories. I'm not sure what the future holds for the "Nancy's Heart" universe, but I have ideas. Thanks so much to everyone who has read through to the end, and for the great comments and support and suggestions. You have made my first POSTED Drew/Hardy fanfic experience wonderful! THANK YOU! bows and walks off stage**


End file.
